


循环劫（番外）

by linghai



Category: kikuro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linghai/pseuds/linghai
Kudos: 1





	循环劫（番外）

30 - 刑警

我今年23岁，是一名非常年轻的刑警。我在四年前以相当不错的成绩考入了国家刑警学院，主修刑侦与犯罪心理，并在四年后的现在顺利成为了位于国家首都的公安机关的刑侦部门的一员。成为一名刑警是我一直以来的梦想，即使我在追逐这一梦想的途中也受到了不少的阻挠。

我的父母显然并不支持我继续这份工作——我是独子，而这一职业实在过于危险——我不仅得面临出警时可能出现的各种意外，还得承受来自犯罪者的报复打击。然而，我一再安慰他们：轮不到我的事，怎样都不可能轮到我，相反，若这是命中注定，我想躲也躲不掉。如此之轻描淡写，以至于说出这番话后的我被他们轮流教训了近一个月。

然而，尽管心有不甘，我的父母终究是堪堪作罢——他们十分了解我的性格，也清楚他们的阻挠并不会改变我的决定。

刑侦部门的日常生活与我所预期的有巨大的差距——也许是因为我还只是个新人，上层派给我的任务通常是向实验室递送证物样品，或是备份某些重要的资料。换言之，我只是一个负责跑腿与打杂的后勤部员。我对此自然是感到失望的，然而，望着前辈们的那一张张被各种案件折磨得毫无生气的面孔，我只能把自己的质疑与困惑往肚子里咽。

在治安还算不错的国度，自杀率远超犯罪率，而由刑侦部门接手的案件通常也只是极为普通的盗窃案、诈骗案、虐待案，或是强奸案。而在高科技的帮助下，这些案件的侦破并不困难。然而，刑侦部门平静而无趣的日常生活却在2018年7月19日被彻底打破。

「一具高度腐败的尸体在R市的某下游河段被人发现。」

事实上，这本不该是需要我们刑侦部门插手的案件——我所在的公安机关位于T市，而R市距离T市至少有两个半小时的车程。然而，微妙的是我所在的公安机关正是国家最高的处理刑事案件的司法机关，因此，它不得不肩负起各种各样的侦查任务——前辈们与我虽然不会亲自着手调查这一案子，但我们确实需要对这起案件间接负责——假如R市的刑侦部门无法顺利将其侦破，我们将不得不介入调查。

在最初听闻这一案件时，我们并没有感到多惊讶——死者的死因实在有太多可能：投河自杀，失足落水，或是被害抛尸。我们都如此相信且期待着，在一番调查后，真相将会水落石出。然而，事实却是截然相反的——数天后，法医在对死者进行解剖后发现了数个疑点，并将其上报给了R市的刑侦部门。而也许是出于一时的诧异与不解，R市的刑警在将尸检报告备份的同时，也将其上报至了我所在的公安机关的刑侦部门。

理所当然地，刑侦部门在接手这一案子后立刻召集了包括我在内的那时尚无要务在身的刑警，部门将尸检报告下发给我们，并要求我们在三天后的集会上阐述自己对于这起案件的理解以及对于凶手身份的判断。

这可谓是我人生第一次参与案件的处理，而作为新人，我自然是情绪高涨。我在拿到尸检报告后的头天晚上便为自己泡了一杯黑咖啡，顶着黑眼圈熬了一个通宵。

我一边轻啜咖啡，一边翻阅手中一沓厚厚的尸检报告。

「尸体被发现时已呈巨人观，尸体面部的自然开孔处，颈部，以及腕部都聚集了少量红头丽蝇的幼虫，而最大的蝇蛆身长达0.3厘米。」

红头丽蝇是丽蝇的一种，由于它们在几十分钟内便会被尸体的血腥味吸引，并在抵达尸体后约一个小时内产卵，它通常被用于判断死者的死亡时间，并在法医昆虫学中占据颇为重要的地位。一般来说，红头丽蝇一次最多可产250枚卵，而这些卵会在24小时候孵化，10-20小时后，蛆虫出现，并开始以平均每天0.2-0.3厘米的速度生长。由于蛆虫是冷血动物，它的生长快慢会根据外界环境温度的高低而有所变化。尸体被发现时正值夏季，天气非常炎热，蛆虫生长速度加快。由于最大的蛆虫长达0.3厘米，考虑到外界气温与尸体被发现时的地理位置，法医判断红头丽蝇在尸体上产卵的日期应为尸体被发现前的两到三天，即7月16日-17日。然而，巨人观通常会在人体死亡6-8天后出现，换言之，死者应该是在7月11日-13日之间死亡的，而这一日期显然与蛆虫最初出现的时间有所出入。由此推断，尸体曾在河水中浸泡过一段时间，在流经下游河段时被冲上岸，并在这之后的两到三天内吸引红头丽蝇在其身体组织上产卵。

「尸体的脏器中没有发现硅藻。」

硅藻是一类十分常见的单细胞植物，通常生活在水中。由于它细胞壁的成分多为二氧化硅，硅藻有着十分坚硬且抗强酸的外壳。一般来说，如果死者是生前入水，且死因为溺水，那么死者的身体器官中将会被检测出残留的硅藻——因为死者在入水时血液循环尚在进行，而硅藻将会随着血液循环被运送至身体的各个部位。然而，这具尸体中并没有被检测出硅藻——死者显然是在死后入水的。换言之，死者极有可能死于他杀，而后被凶手抛尸——毕竟尸体自己是不可能主动移动的。

「因此，这是一起谋杀案。」

然而，如果说法医到目前为止所提供的全部信息都是在预期范围之内的话，那么随后出现的几条尸检结果却是完全超出了我们的预想。

「尸体的瞳孔清晰可辨，玻璃体浑浊，并伴有巩膜黑斑。」

事实上，巩膜黑斑的出现并不值得我们感到奇怪——如果死者在死亡后未闭眼睛，而四周环境较为干燥，那么死者的巩膜就会因为脱水而显现出带有色素的脉络膜层，而它通常表现为三角形或是椭圆形的黑色斑块，即巩膜黑斑。由于巩膜黑斑需要在干燥的环境中过一段时间才能形成，如果尸体被发现于水中，而巩膜上却有黑斑，那么通常只有一种解释——尸体在入水前曾经在某个干燥的地方停留过。显然，这与有关“尸体脏器中未检测出硅藻”的解释是相吻合的。

然而，真正诡异的是“尸体的瞳孔清晰可辨”这一事实。眼角膜细胞内的一种物质结合水的功能会在人体死亡后停止运作，角膜中的水分会因此逐渐增加，而角膜的透明度则会随之降低，直至最后变得完全不透明。正常情况下，人体在死亡后48小时及以上后，角膜会变得高度浑浊，无法透视瞳孔。然而，在死亡6-8天后，这具尸体的瞳孔与其它死后同等时间的尸体的瞳孔相比，却是极为清晰的。

这显然引起了法医的注意，而在对尸体的眼睛进行检查后，法医发现了一个令人震惊的事实——这具尸体没有眼角膜。

一个自然人是不可能没有眼角膜的，因此，死者的眼角膜只有可能是在生前因受损而被摘除，或是在死后被凶手夺走的。

「器官贩卖么？」

这几乎是在一瞬间便撞入我脑海的想法。假设死者是盲人，那么凶手极有可能是他的熟人——由于行动的不便，盲人通常会避免出门，因此，他们被陌生人下毒手的概率其实是非常低的。然而，若是排除死者在生前就失去了眼角膜的这一解释，那么器官贩卖的可能性确乎是最大的。

而R市的公安机关显然是意识到了这点，才会选择将这个案件立刻上报到我们部门。

器官贩卖不比其它案件——它极有可能牵扯到黑市，而在黑市颇具势力的人也极有可能与政府有着密切的联系。如果我们的推测属实，那么这个案件一旦被查明，将会上升为国家级别的丑闻——凶手可能不止一人，凶手的身份可能是外科医生，案发的第一现场也许是某个医院的手术室，而在后台策划这起案件的人则有可能是我们的上层领导。

然而，这只是有可能出现的最为糟糕的局面，死者被杀害的原因可能与器官贩卖并无直接联系。

「尸体的颈部有被手术刀切割过的痕迹。死者气管破裂，并死于被割喉后颈动脉破裂所导致的失血性休克。」

在对尸体颈部的切口进行检测后，法医判断凶手使用的是手术刀中用于切开皮肤、皮下、肌肉、和骨膜等组织的大圆刀片。这也说明，“凶手是外科医生”的这一猜测极有可能是正确的。

「尸体的腕部有非常严重的因摩擦而产生的伤口，脚踝处也有类似的表皮破损，但远不如腕部严重。」

法医推测死者腕部的伤口在其生前可能就已经化脓溃烂，深可见骨。而这类伤口会出现，通常是因为死者曾在生前多次尝试挣脱用于束缚住他的手铐或是绳索却最终无果。然而，这也是疑点之二——要造成如此严重的多次创伤，死者的求生欲可谓强烈得近乎异常——正常人在不慎将表皮擦伤后会下意识地避免再次触碰伤口，然而，死者的做法却是与之背道而驰的。死者不仅不在乎这一伤口，甚至还对“通过蛮力逃脱”这一做法乐此不疲。换言之，死者若非有着常人难以想象的毅力或是实则无法感知痛觉，那他在生前可能已经患上了较为严重的精神疾病。

与此同时，死者腕部的伤口指向了一个尚未被证实的猜测——他在生前极有可能被凶手监禁过一段时间。而这也引向了疑点之三——假设这起案件涉及器官贩卖，那么凶手其实根本没有理由监禁死者——他要的只是死者的眼角膜，而并非想要死者为某事或某人付出应有的代价。除此之外，如果凶手真的需要监禁死者，那么他应该有的是办法让死者在无知觉地状态下被监禁——毕竟凶手应该是外科医生。

「因此，这起案件可能与器官贩卖无关。」

「尸体的血液与肝脏样本中均被检测出了硫喷妥钠。」

硫喷妥钠是一种快速起效的静脉注射麻醉剂。静注后可维持麻醉20-30分钟，通常被用于小型手术，而高达2-5克剂量的静注则可被用于注射死刑。由于代谢历程在人体死亡后将全部停止，死者体内的药物含量将与他在死亡的那一瞬间体内的药物含量相持平。而死者血液与肝脏中硫喷妥钠的浓度几乎与手术时病患被麻醉后的那一刻体内的药物浓度一致，这说明死者在被静注硫喷妥钠后立刻便被凶手割喉了，以至于药物浓度尚来不及下降。

而这一发现再次证明了我的推测——凶手大概率拥有医科背景，却不一定是在职医生。凶手为死者注射了麻醉剂，但并没有对死者进行安乐死，相反，却采用了割喉致死的方法。这说明凶手手中仅有的麻醉药物可能无法达到致死量，否则，他完全没有必要多此一举将死者割喉——血液的处理是极为困难的，更不用提割喉所致的喷溅形态的血迹。出于某种原因，凶手持有硫喷妥钠，却因身份限制的问题而无法获取更多类似的麻醉药物。因此，凶手可能并非在职医生。

而对于凶手为何会先麻醉，而后杀害死者，其实有两种解释：其一，凶手的身体素质可能并不强，而在死者没有陷入昏迷的情况下，凶手是无法做到顺利杀害死者的；其二，凶手单纯怜悯死者，且不希望死者在被杀害时经历巨大的痛苦。

「因此，凶手可能是女性或是身材娇小的男性，亦或是对杀害他人感到愧疚的无名氏。」

我将尸检报告翻至关于死者的身份背景调查。

「死者为一名20岁的青年男性，父母在其6岁时离异，现居住地为T市。」

“……T市？”

我不禁挑眉——如此看来，死者确乎是T市的本地人没错了，但他的遗体却被发现于距离T市有着两个半小时车程的R市。这不外乎以下几种解释：其一，凶手是R市人，他将死者从T市带至R市并于R市将死者杀害并抛尸；其二，凶手是R市人，他将死者在T市杀害并将其遗体运至R市抛尸；其三，凶手是T市人，他将死者在T市杀害并将其遗体运至R市抛尸，而后返回T市；其四，凶手是T市人，他将死者带至R市杀害后将其抛尸；其五，凶手既不是R市人，也不是T市人，而是X市人，他将死者从T市带至R市后杀害并抛尸，而后返回X市；其六，凶手是X市人，他将死者在T市杀害后并将其遗体运至R市抛尸，而后返回X市；其七，凶手是X市人，他将死者带至X市杀害后并将其遗体运至R市抛尸，而后返回X市。

但考虑到凶手在杀害死者前可能监禁过死者并在抛尸前曾经将尸体在某个干燥的地方放置了两到三天，凶手在R市或是T市必然是有属于自己的房子的。而即使凶手是医生，且可以通过某种方法自由出入医院的太平间，但想要在众目睽睽之下将一名“病患”的死因瞒天过海委实说不过去——他明明有更为周全的解决办法。因此，凶手更有可能是R市或是T市的居民。

除此之外，我在翻阅死者的资料后实则是颇为震惊的。由于死者身上并没有携带任何可以用于判断其身份的物品，例如证件或是银行卡，R市刑警在判断死者身份时首先调查了R市近期的失踪人口，然而，死者却并没有出现在失踪人员的名单中。如此一来，刑警显然无法通过死者亲友或是群众的直接辨认来判断死者身份。接着，刑警公布了死者的身高、衣着服饰，以及一些个人特征，然而，尸体依然无人认领。与此同时，法医对死者牙釉质的磨损状态以及耻骨联合状态进行了检测，并判断出死者为男性，年龄为20±1岁。显然，这已经是法医在对尸体进行解剖后得出的最优解了——若是尸体依然无人认领，这将被定性为一起无头案。

然而，由于一名法医的坚持，R市的刑侦部门对死者进行了DNA鉴定，而也多亏了这一举措，死者的身份最终得以确认。事实上，在对死者进行DNA鉴定前，R市的大部分刑警对此都是不抱有任何期待的。DNA鉴定虽然堪称刑事调查中的杀手锏，但若是国家的基因库内并没有保存死者的DNA数据，那么，鉴定结果将只是一纸毫无意义的文书——法医虽然成功获取了死者的基因，却无法判断出这组基因来自于何人。由于国家基因库收录的DNA数据多源自于曾经触犯过刑法的罪犯，因此，大部分国民的DNA数据其实是未知的。换言之，如果死者曾有过犯罪前科，而他的DNA已经被收录于国家基因库里，那么法医才较为有可能判断出他的真实身份。

而相较于判断被害者的身份，DNA鉴定实则对于判断加害者的身份更为有效，毕竟加害者有犯罪前科的概率远高于被害者。然而，令所有人都感到惊讶的是法医对死者进行的基因检测竟然真的揭示了死者的身份——国家基因库里的确存有死者的DNA。

「毫无疑问，死者具有犯罪前科。」

我翻阅着死者的资料，大脑中却是忽然涌现出一种并非没有可能的解释。

「死者在12岁时曾经离家出走，并以加害者的身份参与了一起有关青少年打架斗殴的案件。但由于死者当时尚未满14周岁，且是在其他人的教唆下才会出手伤人，警方仅仅是对死者进行了一番口头教育后便送死者回家了。」

「死者在13岁时曾犯下一起盗窃罪，但由于尚未年满14周岁，死者没有被追究刑事责任。」

「死者在15岁时曾强暴了一名女性，但由于受害者的家属迫切地希望就此息事宁人，死者依然没有被追究刑事责任。」

「死者在16岁时于高中辍学，再次离家出走，并加入了T市本地的一个少年流氓组织。在此期间，死者染上了毒瘾并通过抢劫来维持生计。同年，死者因非法入侵校园并对受害者实施暴力而被判刑。受害者中度智力缺损，日常生活能力严重受限，被判定为四级伤残。死者也因此被关进了少年犯管教所。」

「然而，由于国家未成年人保护法，死者仅仅在少年犯管教所呆了九个月便被释放。」

「死者在17岁时因涉毒与非法持有刀械罪而被再次关进少年犯管教所。而在服刑期间，死者曾经联合其他五名男生将管教所中的另一名男生围殴致残，但并未被追究刑事责任。」

「死者在18岁时离开少年犯管教所，并成为了一个无业游民。」

「死者在20岁被人杀害并抛尸于R市某河道。」

我怔怔地望着自己手中的资料，微微出神。死者的生平与经历正可谓是令人咂舌——一次又一次逃脱法网的人最终惨遭杀害，于情于理都不值得任何人同情。

「所以，凶手的动机会是为了复仇么？」

毫无疑问，这是极有可能的。然而，死者生前所得罪的人的数量实在太过庞大，而要从这些人，以及这些人的亲友中判断出谁才是真凶实属不易，更不用提以上只是一些有记载的案件，而它们可能仅仅是死者所犯罪行的冰山一角。

T市刑侦部门在得知死者身份后立刻调查了T市最近的失踪人员名单，而死者的姓名依然不在名单在上——显然，死者的家属对死者的失踪乃至死亡并不知情，亦或是他们发现死者失踪了，却并没有报案。而考虑到死者的生平，警方着实不难推测死者的家属选择不报案的理由——死者的家属可能早已与死者划清界限，常年不曾来往，亦或是死者的家属对于死者是生是死可能根本就不屑一顾。

三天后的集会上，围坐在会议室的圆桌旁的除却正副队长，包括我在内一共还有8名刑警。理所当然地，我们被要求轮流阐述自己对于这起案件的理解以及对于凶手的身份推测。

而轮到我发言时，我不禁清了清喉咙——这是我第一次以如此正式的形式参与刑事案件的讨论，说不激动是不可能的。我一边调整心态，一边将自己花了两个晚上整理出的报告通过语言的方式告知在座的各位前辈，而在近二十分钟的解释与说明后，我将自己的推测以一段总结加以概括。

“这是一起有计划的谋杀案，凶手在杀害死者前曾将死者监禁了至少有两周的时间。凶手应该是T市或R市的居民，为女性或是体型较小的男性可能性较大，但考虑到凶手需要将年轻男性的尸体运到河边并抛尸，凶手可能有共犯。凶手具有医科背景，学历较高，曾经可能做过外科医生，但现在应该并非在职医生。凶手认识死者，且杀害死者的动机大概率为复仇。以上。”

语毕，我合上自己手中的报告，缓缓呼出一口气——事实上，我并不知道自己的推理是否正确，与此同时，我也不清楚这番推理在那些资深的刑警们看来又是否会太过幼稚。

“……所以，你不考虑器官贩卖的可能性？”

向我提出质疑的人正是副队长，而“器官贩卖”也是在座的绝大部分刑警所提出的猜想。

“……我考虑过，但就如我之前所说的那样，如果凶手真的是院方的人，而他身后有黑道或是政府的人撑腰，那么他应该有更为妥善的处理尸体的方法……比如说……毁尸灭迹。”

“……的确。”

“……达成完美犯罪的最简单的手段就是使警方无法找到被害者，也就是不留尸体……但既然凶手留下了被害者的尸体，那也正说明他现有的条件根本无法将尸体以无人察觉的方式处理掉。而如果这起案件真的涉及器官贩卖，那么凶手手中应该是有处理尸体的渠道的——毕竟，这可能已经不是他第一次作案了。”

“所以，你会怎么描述凶手？”

“……欸？您是指……犯罪侧写吗？”

我愣了半晌，却是抬眸。

“是，我记得你拿的是双学位吧……刑侦与犯罪心理？”

“啊，是……”

我匆忙点头。

“所以，问你一些有关犯罪侧写的事应该不过分吧？”

“当、当然……嗯……我觉得……”

“你说。”

“……我们要找的凶手应该是一名年龄在20-40岁之间的男性，他曾经是眼科医生，在过去的8年内与死者有过直接或是间接接触。性格温和但较为敏感，独居但生活质量较高。”

“……20岁？不会太年轻了么？”

“的确……但是考虑到死者的年龄，以及当年被他伤害过的人基本都与他是同龄人，我认为，如果凶手就是当年的受害者本人，那么凶手的年龄应该与受害者的极为接近。”

“……可凶手曾经是眼科医生？”

“……是，这里的确存在矛盾……凶手的作案手法十分专业，如果没有医学背景是绝对无法做到在不伤害眼球的同时摘除眼角膜的……”

我将指甲嵌入自己的掌心——我想，自己的推理可能陷入了一个进退两难的困境。

“……无妨。”

对方将笔记本合上，而后向我微微点头。

“……对不起……我……”

我自然是略感难堪。

“不用道歉，你分析得很有道理。况且，20岁精通眼部临床也并非没有可能……”

“……欸？”

我愣了数秒，回神的瞬间却是不可置信——所以，自己的推理是被对方认可了？

“……毕竟，高材生比比皆是。”

对方如此说着，站起身，而后冲我眨了眨眼睛。

“会议到此结束，解散。”

在此之后的两个半月内，这起谋杀案已经被人们淡忘到了几乎令我沮丧的地步。虽然我所在的公安机关对外宣称这起案件将由R市与T市的刑侦部门共同调查，但作为内部人员，我却十分清楚T市的刑侦部门其实早已将这起案件交由R市独立调查了——这起案件被定性为仇杀，与器官贩卖无关，尸体被发现于R市，而死者的家属对“查明真相”则是报以无所谓的态度。如此一来，T市的警方会积极地参与调查这一案件才称得上是奇怪。

我独自一人站在茶水间内，呆滞地望着滚烫的沸水坠入纸杯，与速溶咖啡搅和成一杯深褐色的液体。

「至少，我给出的答案被上层采纳了。」

我如此安慰着自己，却始终感受不到丝毫愉悦。

「也许，这就是落差感。」

我叹了口气，而后摇了摇脑袋，试图将这一想法甩出自己的脑海。而后，我以双手端起放置了数杯咖啡的托盘，走出茶水间。

“前辈，今日份的咖啡！”

我在走进办公室前的瞬间提起精神，出口的话语的字里行间皆是难以遮掩的元气。然而，回应我的却是此起彼伏的咒骂声。

“……欸？”

我不禁打了一个哆嗦——是自己做错什么事了么？可自入职以来，自己还真没做过除了打杂外的其它事情。

也许是意识到了我的无措与惊慌，其中一名刑警直起身，冲我招了招手。

“……别傻站着了，还喝什么咖啡啊？出现第二名死者了。”

我怔怔地望着自己手中厚厚的一沓从Y市的刑侦部门以传真的方式发至我们行政部门的资料，一时竟不知该如何反应。

「一具高度腐烂的尸体在10月12日被发现于Y市的某下游河段。Y市的法医在对尸体进行解剖后得出了与R市的法医所给出的报告极为相似的结论：凶手在麻醉死者后将其割喉抛尸，尸体在入水前曾在某个干燥的地方被放置过一段时间，而尸体的双眼均无眼角膜。」

而这就是我被前辈们所告知的关于“第二名死者”的概况。然而，既然警方会称第二具尸体为“第二名死者”，必然是有据可循。首先，尸体的血液中也被检测出了残留的硫喷妥钠成分；其次，两具尸体脖颈处的切口是完全一致的；再者，两具尸体均被发现于下游河岸；最后，同时也是最具决定性的证据，那便是两具尸体都失去了眼角膜。

「显然，这两起谋杀案均为同一人所为。」

与R市的法医相似，Y市的法医在对死者进行DNA鉴定并将死者的DNA与国家基因库的数据进行比对后确定了死者的真实身份，换言之，与第一名死者类似，第二名死者也具有犯罪前科。

「死者为一名21岁的青年男性，现居住地为T市。」

「然而，又是T市——这绝非巧合。」

如此一来，警方几乎已经可以确定凶手就是T市居民了。而尸体会被发现于Y市极有可能是凶手为了掩人耳目所采取的声东击西的手段。

与此同时，我也算是理解了前辈们之所以会忙得焦头烂额，甚至不惜咒骂出声的原因了——毕竟，这个案件的“主场”毫无疑问已经悄然转变了——虽然这两起谋杀案看似分别发生在R市与Y市，但它们的第一现场却极有可能是在T市。换言之，若说T市的刑侦部门在第一名死者的尸体被发现时尚可隔岸观火，谈笑风生，那么在第二名死者的尸体被发现后的现在却是无论如何也坐立难安了——这分明是后院起火，祸起萧墙。

「然而，凶手将尸体搬运至别市而后弃尸的做法实在称不上是聪明，相反，却是漏洞百出。」

凶手的做法类似于掩耳盗铃，或是一叶障目。他似乎认为只要将尸体抛至其它城市，那么警方将不会再怀疑到他的头上来。很显然，他低估了警方查明死者身份的能力。

“……可是……”

我微微蹙眉。

「凶手真的有低估我们的办案能力么？」

事实上，如果第一名死者与第二名死者均无案底，而他们的DNA也并没有被国家基因库所收录，那么警方判断出死者身份的概率其实是极低的——尸体被发现时均已高度腐烂，无法辨认面部特征，而它们被发现时所位于的城市也均非T市，因此，这两起案件其实本不该由T市处理。而为了判断出死者的身份，不论是R市还是Y市都会从其城市的失踪人口开始着手调查，然而，如此的调查是不可能有结果的——死者的家属只会向其所居住城市的公安机关报案，如此一来，死者的姓名只有可能出现在T市的失踪人员名单上——而这一信息的断层毫无疑问会使原本不难侦破的案件转变为陈年悬案。

「因此，如果第一名与第二名死者均无犯罪前科，那么警方其实是无法查到死者的真实身份的。」

而如果这是真的，那么凶手极有可能对“死者的尸体会在哪里被发现”以及“会在什么时候被发现”这两个问题了如指掌——毕竟，他得确定警方在发现尸体时，尸体已经腐败到了无法辨认的地步。

「而凶手之所以会将死者抛尸于河道，极有可能也是出于这个原因。」

但是，如果这一推理是正确的话，那么警方将不得不重新审视本案的凶手并对其进行二次侧写。

「因为，对方可能是一名高智商罪犯。」

然而，万幸的是，凶手终究因死者留下的案底而吃了不小的亏。换言之，凶手虽然认识死者，但对死者的了解却并不深——至少，凶手并不知道死者有犯罪前科。这说明凶手可能早在死者犯案前便与死者相遇了，并在与死者发生了一系列不愉快的事情后便不再与死者有任何联系，以至于连死者在之后是否有被关进管教所都不甚清楚。而这一描述其实非常符合我最初所作出的推测——凶手与死者互为仇人，而凶手作案的动机为复仇。

T市刑侦部门在得知死者身份后立刻调查了T市最近的失踪人员名单，而这一次，死者的名字出现在了名单之上。

「记录显示，死者的家属于8月9日傍晚报案，声称死者在8月6日晚上九点出门后便再也没有回过家。8月10日，T市刑侦部门正式对此立案，并将死者归为失踪人员之一。」

尸检报告显示死者的死亡日期在10月1日至10月4日之间，距离其失踪正好近两个月。而假设我的推断是正确的——凶手在杀害死者前的确会将其监禁一段时间，那么凶手监禁死者的时间应该不外乎两个月。第一名死者的尸体被发现于7月19日，与第二名死者失踪的日期，也就是8月6日，一共相差了18天。

「假设我是凶手，那么，我在这18天内都会做些什么，又会想些什么呢？」

毫无疑问，我会躲在暗处窥伺警方的动作，而我的后续行动将会完全取决于警方的判断——如果警方比我想象的要机敏，那么我将停止或是推迟作案，相反，如果警方并没有立即反应过来并采取措施，那么我将继续作案。

「而凶手在18天后选择了对第二名死者进行绑架。」

换言之，警方侦破案件的能力被凶手蔑视了，毋庸置疑。

我叹了一口气，而后继续翻阅手中的资料。数分钟后，我忽然发现了一个疑点：第二名死者的手腕与脚踝处均没有出现如第一名死者那样的瘆人的伤口。

“……为什么？”

「会是因为两名死者的性格不一样么？是性格差异导致他们其中的一人在面临危险时选择战斗，而另一人在面临相同危险时却选择逃避？」

「会是因为凶手替换了束缚死者的工具吗？凶手在监禁第一名死者时使用的是手铐，而在监禁第二名死者时却使用了布料？」

「还是因为凶手在对待这两名死者时采用的方式与态度实则是不一样的？」

“……所以，他是在……”

我猛然一怔，出口的话语却是戛然而止——我忽然意识到了某种可以解释这一现象的推论。

「如果，凶手是在改善他作案的手段。」

我攥紧了自己的双手。

「那么，第一名被害者的死亡可能是凶手初次犯案的结果，而无论凶手本人是否有意识，他都极有可能向连环杀人犯的方向发展。」

就从这两起谋杀案来看，凶手的杀人模式与杀人动机都是固定的，而其杀害的对象甚至都不曾改变过——死者均为20岁左右的年轻男性。与此同时，连环杀人犯在作案期间存在“冷却期”，即其犯下的两起谋杀案之间的时间间隔。“冷却期”可长可短，长至数月，短至数小时。连环杀人犯在实施一次谋杀后需要一段时间让自己平静下来——他们通常会回味这段令他们感到亢奋的经历，并尝试改良他们的作案手法。与此同时，已知的连环杀人犯的智商普遍高于常人。

「而上述的种种条件，本案的凶手其实都早已满足了。」

换言之，如果现在不及时加以制止，那么在不远的将来，警方所要面对的将会是一名有着娴熟杀人技巧的连环杀手——而这显然是眼下可能出现的最为糟糕的情况。

针对这两起谋杀案的会议在这三天后照例举行，而这一次，参加会议的人除却正副队长外，包括我在内共计14名刑警。

然而，本次讨论却远没有第一次来得顺利。刑警们对这起案件的态度与看法基本可分为两个阵营：包括队长在内的第一阵营的10人认为本案涉及器官贩卖，凶手与死者原本互为陌生人；然而，包括我在内的第二阵营的其余6人则认为凶手作案动机为仇杀，凶手与死者原本就互相认识。与此同时，我也提出了这起案件升级为连环杀人案的可能性，但其余15人对我的猜测都持质疑态度。即使我向他们提供了大量的支持我作出这一判断的有关犯罪心理学的证据，他们依然对我的提议不置可否，并驳回了我提出的立刻对凶手进行第二次犯罪侧写的要求。

第一阵营认为凶手会再次作案，但身为警方，他们无法预判出凶手的下一个目标。第二阵营无法确定凶手是否会再次作案，但他们认为如果警方全面调查这两名死者的关系网，那么找到潜在的第三名死者，甚至凶手本人的可能性并不低——假设凶手的作案动机是复仇，那么这两名死者与之后可能出现的受害者以及凶手应该都是有共通点的，至少，他们必然相互认识。

而我自然是支持后者的——毕竟，即使事实真的如前者所说，本案仅涉及器官贩卖，警方也不得不承认展开全面调查以防患于未然终归是可取的。

会议结束时，包括我在内的10名刑警被要求开始正式调查这两起案件。我们10人被分为两个人数相同的小组，第一小组的5名刑警将以“本案涉及器官贩卖”为前提开展调查，而我所在的第二小组则会将本案定性为仇杀，并通过调查死者的关系网从而追踪凶手。

在这之后的五天内，有关这两名死者身份背景的报告逐渐成形，而我们小组也发现这两名死者之间的确存在相通之处，而那便是他们曾经的毕业院校。

「两名死者均毕业于T市的帝光中学，而第二名死者比第一名死者高一届。除此之外，这两人曾经均为帝光中学的篮球社社员。」

“……帝光？”

我微微蹙眉——事实上，我对这所中学印象颇深，因为这所学校的篮球社十分有名，以至于说它强到离谱也绝不过分。而说是幸运也好，不幸也罢，我在初中时期正巧与帝光的篮球队打过一场。理所当然地，我所在的队伍被对方打得落花流水，而两名高年级的队员甚至因这次败北而放弃了篮球这项运动。毫无疑问，帝光篮球社的实力正可谓令人闻风丧胆。

「凶手会是因为初中吃了败仗而怀恨在心吗？虽然这并非没有可能，但说到底这也只是一项普通的社团活动而已，因此，即使凶手当年曾有过各种情绪，长大后的他如今回想起来可能也只会觉得当年的自己万分可笑罢了。」

更何况，资料显示两名死者在初中时期都只是二军成员而已，并非一军队员，更谈不上是正选了。因此，即使退一百步来讲，真正能够上场并得罪其它学校的队员的人也不可能是他们。

「所以，两名死者互为校友，甚至同为篮球社社员会仅仅是一个巧合吗？」

“……至少我不这么认为。”

虽然这起案件也许与帝光中学及其篮球社无关，但有一点已经十分明确了，这两名死者在中学时期必然是认识的。而也就是他们在那段时间内结下的“深厚友谊”导致他们在之后的数年里成为了人们口中的“不良少年”，与此同时，教育的缺失与同类间的相互包庇使他们在未来的某个时间点做出了一件深深伤害到凶手的事情。

「因此，凶手与两名死者的相遇应该发生在两名死者成为“好友”，即第一名死者步入初中之后。」

然而，凶手的身份依然无法被确定——鉴于两名死者所留下的众多案底，凶手曾经可能是帝光的学生，但也极有可能是外校学生，甚至，凶手当年可能根本就不是学生，而是某个被死者伤害过的人的亲友。

「不过是无解罢了。」

与此同时，负责调查器官贩卖的第一小组也曾多次出入市医院，并在暗中打探与各医院眼科医生相关的各种消息，然而，最终到手的可利用的信息却是寥寥无几。

显然，我们的侦查遇到了一个瓶颈——若是无法获取更多的相关细节，那么这起案件沦为悬案的概率并不低。虽然不可能说出口，但我十分清楚前辈们的想法其实与我一样——我们都在期盼着第三具尸体的出现。

虽然这种期待可谓是极不人道且饱受争议的，但事实就是如此——如果警方掌握的数据与信息无法得到更新，那么想要在现有的条件上破案简直就是天方夜谭。而获取新数据的最简单的办法就是解剖尚未出现的“第三名死者”并对其身份进行调查。这类似于沉没成本的心理效应，同时也被称为赌徒思想。沉没成本通常指已经发生的且无法由现在或是将来的任何决策所改变的成本。而当人们已经在某件事情上付出了不少时间、金钱，以及精力时，他们会因过于眷恋这些沉没成本而投入更多，造成更大的损失。简单来说，假设一名赌徒现有的资金足够他玩十把牌九，而在已经输了九把的情况下，这名赌徒极有可能继续玩第十把，并期待着他能依靠这一把将他之前所亏损的钱全部赢回来。

而我们现在的处境也类似于这名赌徒——如果凶手停止作案，那么这起案子在短时间内将无法被侦破，相反，如果凶手继续作案，那么警方至少还有将案子成功侦破的机会——即使最终出现“不仅没有成功抓获凶手还搭上了数条人命”这一状况的概率也并不低。

「毫无疑问，潜在的“第三名死者”将是警方的救命稻草。」

于此同时，我所在的第二小组也开始调查T市最近出现的失踪人口——假设凶手选择继续作案，而他的作案手法相对固定，即他在杀害死者前会先监禁死者两个月，那么T市现在已经出现的，或是将要出现的失踪人员之一必然是“第三名死者”。

在花了近一个月对最近失踪人员的家属进行盘问后，其中一名失踪人员引起了我们的注意。

「对方是一名20岁的青年男性，现居住地为T市，无犯罪前科。他曾经就读于帝光中学，同时也是篮球社的二军队员。」

当我们向其父母询问他们的孩子曾经是否与人积怨过时，那对中年夫妇表现得极为激动——他们不断向我们讲述着他们的孩子有多么乖巧可人，以至于无论他想要什么，他们都为竭力满足他的要求，与此同时，他们向我们保证他们的孩子绝对不可能做出任何对不起他人的事。

“就算真的做了，也一定是别人先对不起他的。”

这是那位夫人在离开警署前留下的最后一句话。

“……你怎么看？”

“欸？”

我停下手中整理资料的动作，抬眸望向眼前的人。

“……你是怎么看待这对夫妇的？”

说话的人是与我同一小组的刑警，他目不转睛地望着那对夫妇离开的方向，眼神里的情绪说不清是轻蔑还是悲哀。

“……溺爱孩子的父母随处可见吧。”

我叹了口气，将纸质资料塞入文件袋。

“……可他已经20岁了。”

“这无关年龄吧。”

“……是这样，但是……”

对方张了张嘴，终究是欲言又止。

“……至少，我们也没有告诉他们真相。”

我站起身，望了身边的人一眼，却是摇了摇头。

「一具高度腐烂的尸体在12月13日被发现于O市的某下游河段，其死因与前两名死者完全一致。而他的身份就是那名失踪于10月8日的20岁的青年男性。」

至此，第三名死者已经出现了。而我所在的第二小组毫无疑问准确预判出了第三名死者的身份——即使我们的预判并没有来得及阻止凶手的再次作案。

「到此为止，警方几乎已经可以断定这三起案子均与器官贩卖无关，相反，凶手的动机为复仇。」

第三次会议三天后如期召开，参与这次会议的人除却正副队长外，包括我在内共计24名刑警。我所在的刑警支队一共有40人，而参加这次讨论的人已经超出部门人数的一半了。换言之，除却那些有要务在身的刑警外，其余刑警均被要求出席。

“……我想在座的各位应该十分清楚当前的局势已经十分严峻了。”

队长以签字笔的末端轻轻击打着他身边的一沓纸质报告。

“现在距离第一名被害者的遗体被发现已经过去快五个月了，但是凶手依然逍遥法外，甚至还以相同的手段杀害了第二，甚至第三名被害者……在座的各位知道媒体是怎么评价我们警署的吗？”

对方的语气在提及媒体的瞬间强硬了不少，与此同时，会议室内鸦雀无声。

「无能。」

「愚蠢。」

「花着纳税人的钱，还要纳税人的命。」

这些，都是我所了解的媒体在对我们警署进行宣传时所使用的词句——尖酸而刻薄，但毫无疑问是事实。

前辈们无一不低着头，紧抿双唇。

“……既然大家都十分清楚现在的形势，那就给我打起十二分精神来调查这起案子。现在，会议正式开始。”

在倾听了每一个人的独立发言后，我基本确定在座的刑警几乎都认为这三起谋杀案均为仇杀。然而，对于凶手是否会继续作案这一问题，大家却是众说纷纭。近九成的人都表示这实则难以确定——如果凶手作案的动机是复仇，那么他只有在将他所有的仇人都杀死后才会停手，而警方并不知道第三名死者是否就是凶手的最后一个仇人。

我沉默地望着眼前的纸质资料，以拇指轻轻摩挲食指关节——事实上，我的判断与前辈们的推测略有出入，但作为新人，且提出的议案在第二次会议上被驳回，我不知道自己是否应该在大家都讨论得火热时唐突地打断对话。

「然而。」

“……你有什么看法？”

似乎是副队长的声音。然而，我依然低着头，独自琢磨凶手的犯罪心理——反正，对方肯定不是在与我说话。

“……新人？问你有什么看法呢？”

对方的嗓音似乎变响了，隐约中还夹杂着些许笑意。

「然而，新人？」

在警署里能被称得上是“新人”的刑警确乎只有我一个。

「所以，是在叫我？」

我猛然抬眸，却发现其他刑警的是视线都落在我的身上。

“欸？副队，您是在叫我么？”

我感到自己的耳根烫得厉害。

“是在叫你，说说你的看法吧。你觉得凶手会继续作案吗？”

对方冲我点了点头。他的右手握着水笔，而水笔下则是一本笔记本——显然，他十分看重我的推理。

“……我、我觉得……”

众目睽睽之下，我略显犹豫。

“你说。”

“……我觉得凶手会继续作案。”

我咬了咬牙，终究是打算将自己的想法全盘托出。

“所以，你觉得凶手除了这三名死者外还有其他的仇人？”

“……不。”

“……不？什么意思？”

“我不知道除却这三人外，凶手是否还另有仇人，但我认为凶手是一定会继续作案的。”

“……即使他已经将仇人全部杀死了？”

“是。如果凶手的仇人还没有全部消失，那么第四名被害者应该依然是凶手的仇人。但是，如果凶手的仇人只有迄今为止的那三名死者，那么第四名被害者将会是与凶手没有任何恩怨的陌生人。”

“……理由？”

对方忽然正色，而我也很明显地感受到会议室内的气氛在我说完刚才的那番后立刻就变了。

我深深吸了一口气，而后将自己花了三个夜晚才整理出来的报告推至圆桌的中央。

“首先，就如我在第二次会议上所推测的那样，我至今依然认为凶手是连环杀手或是潜在的连环杀手。单从他连续杀害三人却没有留下任何可能被我们追查到的证据便可以看出，凶手智商很高，思维缜密，且在对我们进行反侦察。凶手的杀人动机、模式，及对象至今尚未变过。凶手在作案期间存在 ‘冷却期’，同时会改良他的作案手段。而上述的这些，都是连环杀手的特征。”

“其次，这里有一个疑点。那就是凶手为什么要选择在麻醉死者后再对其进行割喉？我在第一具尸体被发现时曾认为凶手只有一管硫喷妥钠，剂量不足以杀死被害者，所以才会将死者麻醉后再割喉。然而，第二具以及第三具尸体的出现说明凶手在杀害第一名死者时手中的硫喷妥钠的剂量是完全能够对死者进行安乐死的，但是凶手却没有。为什么？”

“……是因为凶手想亲手手刃死者么？为了泄愤？”

“这的确是其中一种解释。而另一种解释则是凶手实则有必须节省使用硫喷妥钠的理由……比如说……”

“……他打算连续作案？”

“是。再者，我注意到，从某种程度上来讲，这三名死者的等级在不断降低。”

“……等级？”

“是，即犯罪前科。第一名死者留有众多案底，且曾先后出入青少年管教所两次。第二名死者因打架斗殴而被他所在的高中劝退，并在管教所里关了近半年。而第三名死者并无案底。因此，我有以下两种推测：其一，假设这三个人曾在不同的时间点伤害过凶手，那么凶手杀害死者的顺序可能就是他对死者抱有的恨意的浓烈程度，换言之，凶手最恨的是第一名死者，其次是第二名死者，最后是第三名死者；其二，假设这三个人是在同一时间点伤害凶手的，那么第一名死者可能就是主犯，而其余两人皆为从犯。”

“但结合三名死者的身份、年龄，及背景，我觉得后者为真相的概率更大。再加上凶手并不知道他杀害的三名死者内有两名具有犯罪前科，凶手大概率是在死者犯案前与死者相遇的。最早犯案的第一名死者曾在13岁时犯下一起盗窃罪，而这也是他在犯罪系统中留下的最早的记录。而这三名死者成为朋友的时间至少是在第一以及第三名死者步入中学之后，而那个时候，第一与第三名死者应该是13岁，而第二名死者则是14岁。伤害到凶手的那件事不仅需要发生在第一名死者犯案前，同时，也得发生在这三名死者相互认识后。”

“……可不论是初次作案还是与其他两人相遇……这两件事其实都发生在第一名死者13岁的时候……”

“是。能够满足大于等于13，且小于等于13的数字只有13本身而已。所以，我认为，在第一名死者13岁的那年，他可能联合其他两名死者对凶手做了某件需要他们用生命来偿还的事……”

“……但13岁不是……”

“……是……”

我合上眼，而后点了点头。

“……我认为这三起案件的起因是校园霸凌。”

“……如果真的是校园霸凌……那你又为什么会认为凶手会继续作案？正常来说，将自己的仇人全部杀害后不应该就立刻停手么？”

“……可是，从犯罪心理学的角度上来分析，校园霸凌的受害者最终成为加害者的案例其实是颇为常见的，因为伤害别人可以使他们确信自己已经不再是被伤害的那一方了。况且，普通的凶手，即使他再怨恨死者，也是不可能摘除死者的眼角膜的。”

“……你是指凶手有收藏眼角膜的癖好？”

“是。而这显然也是连环杀手的特征之一——他们通常会在抛尸前取下死者身体的某一部分，并将其视为战利品。”

“……可为什么非得是眼角膜？这并不是什么容易被取下的东西吧？将它作为战利品未免也太奢侈了些……”

“……的确，我也在思考这个问题……”

我微微蹙眉——这确乎是一个困扰我许久了的疑点。三具尸体上均没有发现人为殴打或是折磨所致的痕迹，而如果凶手真的已经怨恨死者到了必须要将他们杀死的地步，那么他在监禁死者的期间从未对死者施暴着实说不过去。

「如果不发泄自己的怨恨，那么凶手将死者监禁两个月的这一做法根本毫无意义。」

「但凶手却夺走了死者的眼角膜，无一例外。」

“……于凶手而言，眼角膜难道很重要么……”

我怔怔地望着躺在会议桌上的黑色水笔，却是在意识到某一种可能性的瞬间猛然站起身，不过是语惊四座。

“……凶手他……该不会曾经失明过吧？”

第三次会议结束后，第一与第二小组均被解散，取而代之的是一个包括我在内的由8名刑警组建而成的专案小组，至此，这起案子被重新定性为连环杀人案。

「凶手是一名18-25岁之间的男性，为T市市民，独居，性格温和，拥有与眼部临床相关的医学背景，为医学生或是医院实习生的概率较高。凶手曾经可能失明过，而其失明原因与校园霸凌有关。为高智商罪犯。」

这是我向专案小组提供的对于凶手的二次犯罪侧写。而我们对本案的后续调查将会主要集中在两大方面：其一，我们需要亲自拜访帝光中学，并对它的篮球社进行调查；其二，我们需要时刻关注T市失踪人员的名单，一旦名单中出现符合凶手目标的人选，我们将立即对该失踪人员的家属以及亲友进行询问。

然而，就在我以为一切都即将步入正轨，而凶手的真实身份也已然唾手可得时，突然发生的一件堪称灾难级别的事情将我所在的专案小组，乃至整个警署所有人的计划都给全部打乱了。

「刑侦部门的七名刑警在12月18日的下午2-4点之间被人蓄意谋杀了，而凶手则是隶属于我们警署的一名法医。」

当我在当天傍晚得知这一消息时，我曾一度以为自己出现了幻听。然而，真相是不可能随人们的意愿而被任意改变的。

这七名刑警均死于VX神经毒素。VX神经毒素是一种剧毒的有机磷酸酯，制作过程并不复杂，其分子会通过阻断人体释放的一种用于放松腺体与肌肉的酶，以达到干扰人体器官正常工作的目的。一旦接触VX神经毒素，受害者的肌肉将不受控制地收紧，受害者会因此变得无法呼吸，最终窒息死亡。

通过调查警署所布置的监控录像，我们复原了这七名刑警被害的全部过程。

12月18日下午2点，为了拿取尸检报告并与那名法医就他们所负责的谋杀案进行简单讨论，四名刑警在约定好的时间内进入了法医所在的实验室，然而，他们并没有见到法医本人。于是，其中一名刑警掏出手机给法医打电话。而在与法医的沟通中，那名刑警了解到对方现在正有要事在身，并会在15分钟内赶回实验室。与此同时，法医也向该名刑警提出了一个请求——“实验台上的样品检测需要进入下一个环节了，但由于我现在实在支不开身，因此，可否由已经身在实验室的各位帮一下忙——并不是什么复杂的操作，只要顺时针旋转一下那个透明的旋钮就好了。”

该名刑警在犹豫了近半分钟后，终究是选择了帮忙。然而，就在他将该实验“推进至下一环节”后的区区两分钟内，包括他在内的4名刑警同时出现了不良反应。显然，旋转旋钮的动作完成了制作VX神经毒素的最后一步，并将其释放在了空气之中。而在这之后的5-10分钟内，四名受害者开始全身抽搐、痉挛，最终相继死去。

约半个小时后，也许是发现那四名去取尸检报告的刑警迟迟不曾回来，与他们同一小组的其他两名刑警也来到了实验室。而当他们发现倒在地上的那4名他们的同事时，他们的身体也出现了不良反应。而不出15分钟，这两名刑警在根本不知道发生了什么的情况下被神经毒素夺走了生命。

又过了近四十分钟，其中一名被害刑警的朋友为该名刑警点了一杯咖啡，并向周围的同事询问那名刑警现在身在何处。而在他被告知对方现在应该是在实验室后，他了端着咖啡前往了实验室。然而，不幸的是，等待着他的除却他朋友以及其他5名同事的遗体外，还有时刻准备着收割他的性命的死神。

而当这七名被害者的遗体被警署的人发现时，已经是傍晚6点了。当局立即对此展开调查，并在当日傍晚不到7点的时候将那名法医逮捕。

包括我在内的其余刑警都曾一度认为这只是法医的操作失误所意外导致的惨案，然而，对方的一句话却是彻底打碎了我们所有的幻想。

“我已经厌烦了替人收尸的工作，偶尔也想体验一下成为上帝的感觉，有问题么？”

不过是轻描淡写。

由于这起震惊整个警署的无差别谋杀案，我所在的刑侦部门受到了重创。死去的七名刑警不论从哪方面来看都是百里挑一的人才，他们之中工龄最短的至少也已经入职近四年了，而工龄最长的那名刑警则已经获得一级警司的头衔，且具有长达13年的办案经历了。除此之外，这七名被害者中的其中六名本来自于同一个办案小组，换言之，这六人原本在调查的案件在此时此刻也不得不因调查人员的死亡而陷入进退两难的境地。

然而，案件的调查是不可能被终止的，而这也意味着刑侦部门将从其他小组中调取数名刑警，并将他们临时组建成一个办案小组以继续调查那六名被害刑警所留下的案件。然而，这一做法虽然看似行得通，但它带给其它办案小组的压力却是巨大的——案子原本就复杂，而现在更是缺少人手。

理所当然地，我所在的才刚成立不足两天的专案小组的情况更是不容乐观——由于那名因替朋友端咖啡而死于VX神经毒素的刑警原本就是我们组的成员之一，再加上我们组的另一名成员被调配至了那个临时组建的小组，因此眼下，包括我在内，我们组的成员只剩下区区六人，然而，我们的对手却是一个需要一级警戒的高智商连环杀手。

之后的近两个月内，警署上下可谓是乌烟瘴气，办公室内的每一个人都顶着黑眼圈，面如死灰。由于那名法医所犯案件的特殊性，我们不得不对这一消息加以封锁——一旦真相被曝光，那么警方失信是小，群众恐慌是大。T市市民原本就已经被那三起谋杀案给搅得人心惶惶，若是现在又得知市最高警署里发生了如此骇人听闻的案件，那最终引发暴乱也并非没有可能。

与此同时，警署还需要安抚那七名被害刑警的家属，然而，这并非易事——如果这七名刑警是牺牲于出警，那么家属的内心自然会好受些，然而，这七名刑警却是死于他们的同事之手，且死得莫名其妙、毫无意义，这于家属而言无疑是巨大的打击。

在如此的境况下，专案小组的原定计划也不得不被打乱。我们将调查T市失踪人员的背景提至了第一位，并推迟了拜访帝光中学的时间。然而，近期的失踪人员中并无一人毕业于帝光中学。这显然有三种解释：其一，失踪人员的家属并没有发现他已经失踪了，或是发现了也没有选择报警；其二，凶手停止作案了；其三，凶手仍在继续作案，但他的目标已经从他的仇人转变为与他无直接联系的陌生人了。

显然，我们都希望现在的情况会是第二种，即凶手已经停止作案了——毕竟，我们对凶手会是谁已经稍有眉目了，除非凶手在之后的作案过程中留下了能让我们直接判断出他真实身份的痕迹，否则不断增加的被害者人数并不会对这起案件的侦破有太大帮助——这是典型的边际效应。

然而，被发现于2019年2月10日的第四具被害者遗体彻底打破了我们的幻想。而这一次，尸体被发现时的位置正位于T市某下游河岸。

「终于，轮到T市了。」

我不知道凶手这次将尸体直接弃置于T市是出于何种打算。我们在发现第三名死者的尸体后首次向外界透露了“警方已经确认这三名死者身份”的消息。显然，凶手一定也得知了这一信息。那么，他这次不再专门开车至其他城市抛尸是因为觉得已经没有必要了么？还是说为了掩人耳目——最危险的地方就是最安全的？亦或是“T市周边的城市均发现了被害者遗体，唯独T市没有”这一事实极易令人反推出“凶手其实是T市人”？

我与专案小组的其他五名刑警围坐在一起，翻阅尸检报告，却是忽然发现了一个细节——之前的三具尸体被发现时都已经高度腐烂，无法辨认死者面部特征，然而，这具尸体却被保存得相对完好。

“……死者是在7-8天前被杀害的？”

我不禁询问出声。

“……尸检报告上的确是这么写的。”

身旁的同事点头，而后以笔尖指了指纸质报告上的那一小行黑体字。

“……但相较于以往，这具尸体是被保存得最为完好的。”

“……是冬季的原因吧？气温比较低。”

“……这在凶手的预期中吗？”

“什么意思？”

“尸体会被保存得相对较好，而法医会因此注意到更多的细节——这些，凶手知道吗？”

“……我认为他是知道的。”

“……所以，7-8天是一个界限？”

“……什么意思？”

“只要尸体在7-8天后被发现，无论天气如何，无论我们是否能够判断出死者的真实身份，凶手都可以确保他的身份不被暴露？”

“……欸？这么说来……的确有可能……”

“但考虑到他在抛尸前会将尸体在干燥处存放2-3天……所以，尸体会在河道里滞留4天及以上……”

“……只要过了4天及以上，他的身份就不会被暴露……”

“……我说啊……”

我沉默了数秒，却是忽然停下手中翻阅报告的动作。

“什么？”

其他五名刑警纷纷抬眸。

“……该不会是抛尸地点吧？”

的确，凶手似乎十分确信河水的冲刷会带走他留在被害者尸体上的痕迹，但是他却无法确定他在抛尸时留下的痕迹是否会被警方采集到。根据罗卡定律，凡两个物体接触，必会产生转移现象。因此，一旦我们在抛尸现场采集到决定性的微量物证，那么凶手的身份便会水落石出了。

「所以，凶手才会将尸体被发现的时间控制在距离他抛尸后的4天及以上——其目的就是为了让警方无法判断出正确的抛尸地点。」

我将手中的尸检报告放在桌面上，而后站起身。

“我们警署里有地质学家吗？”

经过三天的勘测与分析后，刑侦部门请的外援，即来自国家地质调查局的地质学家向我们汇报了他的调查结果——抛尸地点可以确定就是在本城河道，然而，具体位置却依然无法被确定。

虽然这一结果本就在我的预期范围内，但亲眼见到报告却又是另外一码事——说不气馁是不可能的。

除此之外，第四名死者真实身份的揭晓也使我意识到自己在两个月前的预判可能已然成为现实了。

「死者为一名28岁的青年男性，生前为某娱乐公司的片场发型师，现居住地为T市。」

死者曾出现在T市近期的失踪人员名单上，但他并不是帝光中学的毕业生。他的年龄比前三名死者的年龄大了近八岁，有稳定工作，简历毫无污点，而他本人也不具有任何犯罪前科。换言之，凶手与这名死者之间可能并不存在私人恩怨，这两者甚至可能互为陌生人。

而这些信息毫无疑问都在指向一个我最为担心的事实——凶手已经完成了他的复仇，但却并没有停手——这已经不再是什么蓄意谋杀，而是无差别的攻击了。

「我们需要逮捕的是一名连环杀手。」

这是每一名身为专案组成员的刑警所再清楚不过的事实。

2019年2月20日，“7.19连环杀人案专案小组”正式成立，包括副队长与我在内，共计八名刑警。

我在3月1日只身前往帝光中学，并在校方的引荐下见到了校长与篮球社的教练。我向他们说明了自己此次前来拜访的目的，并向他们打听了发生于七年前的与帝光篮球社相关的各种事情。

对方思索了片刻，而后告诉我，由于帝光篮球社唯一的理念为“胜利就是一切”，因此篮球社对队员的选拔实是则非常严格的——姑且不提五名正选以及一军队员的水平，在与外校的练习赛中，学校即使派出二军队员参赛，获胜的概率也高达70%。而在这一理念的引导下，帝光篮球社的实力在不断增强的同时，其队员之间的竞争也是愈发激烈，因此，产生摩擦或是发生口角其实都是非常常见的事情。

“……可他们还只是初中生……”

我微微蹙眉。显然，我并不认可校方教育学生的方式。

“可他们迟早都得步入社会，提前了解到这个社会的残酷于他们而言有百益而无一害。”

“……那七年前……这里是否有发生过什么事情？”

我沉默了数秒，虽然我并不赞同对方的做法，但他的这一番说辞毫无疑问是正确的——生活于这个世界上的人并不会因为你的羽翼尚未丰满而对你关爱有加。如此想着，我径直切换了话题。

“就如我之前所提到的那样，如果你是在询问有关校园霸凌的事情的话，那我只能非常抱歉地告诉你，它无时无刻都不在发生。很多时候，介于孩子父母的背景，校方即使想管，也只是心有余而力不足。”

“……我知道您的意思……那……我换种问法吧……”

我几不可闻地叹了口气，对方说得的确都是事实。

“你说。”

我拿出前三名死者的照片，并将它们递交给眼前的人。

“您对这三个人有什么印象吗？”

而就当我以为对方会在思考数分钟后抱歉地告诉我他实则毫无头绪时，对方却将这三名死者的名字脱口而出。而这使我颇为意外。

“您记得可真清楚……”

“没办法，他们当时可是惹了不少事……”

“惹了不少事？您指什么？”

“嗯……打架斗殴吧，这些对他们来说都是家常便饭……”

“……这些事情具体发生在哪里？是社团内斗殴？还是校内斗殴？”

“啊，都不是。”

“欸？都不是？”

“对，这些事情其实基本都发生在校外。他们在校内虽然是有名的不良少年，但其实并没有做出特别出格的事情……而在篮球社，他们都是二军队员，但你也知道，学生们虽然明面上不会说，但对社团内的等级制度却是心知肚明的……”

“……等级制度？”

“……是，正选的地位高于一军队员，一军队员高于二军，而二军高于三军……所以，身为二军队员，他们其实根本不会主动去招惹正选或是一军队员，而三军队员则是唯唯诺诺，专门去欺负他们也毫无必要。”

“……所以他们才会放眼于校外？”

“对，毕竟，如果发生在校外，校方将会很难出面管理。”

“……所以，凶手其实是毕业于帝光周边学校的人？”

我以指尖轻轻摩挲着下唇，却是无意识地呢喃出声。

“欸？你说什么？什么凶手？”

“欸？啊，不是……我随口说的，您别介意……”

我匆忙回神。

“不，说起来……就这三个人吗？”

对方摇了摇头，沉思片刻后，却是忽然发问。

“欸？什么意思？”

“不……我明明记得是四个人……”

“……您说四个人？”

我不禁愣住了——如果对方所言不假，那么第四名被害者本不该是现在的死者。

「凶手作案的模式是发生改变了么？还是说第四起谋杀案其实是模仿犯罪？可是警方并没有向外界透露前三名死者都失去了眼角膜的这一信息，更何况，就算模仿犯知道这一信息，他也几乎不可能模仿成功——毕竟，对死者进行角膜摘除手术并非任何人都可以上手的操作。」

“是，我记得还有一个孩子也经常和他们处在一块儿。”

“谁？您还记得那个孩子的名字吗？”

“唔……我想想……这样吧，我去调下名单，你稍等。”

“好的。”

在近20分钟的搜索与排查后，对方最终将那名男孩的名字告诉了我。而我自然是感激不尽，与此同时，我也向对方询问自己是否可以保留这份帝光篮球社七年前的囊括了所有社员的名单，而对方欣然同意。

一回到警署，我便匆忙登入系统，试图查明那个孩子的身份。不一会儿，有关对方的所有信息便映入了我的眼帘。

「对方是一名现年21岁的大学生，现居住地为T市某社会福利院。」

“……福利院？”

我不禁怔住了。

“……他是孤儿么？”

如此想着，我将对方的背景资料打印成纸质文件，而后拨通了福利院的电话号码。

我于3月8日只身前往市社会福利院——我曾在一个星期前通知院方我需要拜访一个生活在这里的男生，而院方于第二天告诉我对方愿意与我会面，但是，由于常年住校， 他必须得在完成最后一门课程的期末考后才能回到福利院。而我自然是答应。

我在3月8日的下午见到了那名男生，在向他说明自己前来拜访的缘由后，我径直将前三名死者的照片展示在他的眼前，而也就是在那一瞬间，我捕捉到了他眼神的快速躲闪。

“你认识他们吗？”

我沉下嗓音，有意识地拉进了他与我之间的距离，而后微眯双眼。

“……我……”

他显得颇为焦虑——他将双手交叉置于身前，却无法克制住以指尖按压手背的欲望。

“我希望你能说实话……你知道我的身份，不是么？”

身为刑警，我非常清楚在面对不同的群体时，询问的方式与态度需要视情况而改变，而若是有必要，那么向对方施压是可行的。

“……我认识他们……”

果然，对方犹豫了数秒后，终究是点了点头。

“……你知道他们现在在哪儿么？”

“……欸？”

“你不知道？”

“……不……”

“所以，你知道？”

“……我不是这个意思……”

“那你是什么意思？”

“……我，他们……”

“嗯？”

“……他们不是已经……”

“已经什么？”

“……已经……死、死了……”

“你为什么会知道他们已经死了？”

“……因为新闻……”

“可新闻上用的都是化名。”

“……因为新闻上有照片……”

“新闻上放的照片打了马赛克，而且那些照片都是他们的成年照，但我给你看的都是他们童年时期的照片。你打算怎么解释？”

“……我……”

“为什么你会知道他们童年时期的长相？”

“……我……”

“你与他们是什么关系？”

“……我与他们……”

“你知道他们为什么会死吗？”

我并不理会对方紧张的情绪，相反，却是步步紧逼。

「然而。」

“我没有杀害他们！”

也许是被我逼急了，对方猛然大吼出声，而他的声调也兀地拔高。

“我知道你没有。”

我收回自己手中的三张照片，将它们塞进文件袋，而后抬眸。

“……唔……”

“我只是想了解你与他们之间的关系而已……这样吧，我提问，你回答，可以么？”

我收回自己咄咄逼人的态度，而后放缓语气，似是在征询对方的意见。

“……嗯。”

也许是意识到了我实则并无敌意，男生在犹豫了数秒后缓缓点头。

“你是在什么时候与他们认识的？”

“……初中吧，那时我刚初一。”

“初中？你们是同校生？”

“……嗯。”

“你是哪个中学的？”

“……帝光。”

“帝光？就是那个篮球很厉害的学校？”

“……欸？嗯……”

“啊，这么说来，我初中时还跟你们打过全国联赛呢……”

“……欸？你也是2012届的么？”

“不，你看我都工作了。”

“啊，也是……那你是……”

“我是2009届的。话说回来，你们可真强啊……啊，不好意思，我是指篮球社……”

“……那个，我就是篮球社的。”

“欸？真的假的？你就是吗？”

“……嗯……”

“哇，那你打球一定非常厉害吧？”

“……不，我只是二军队员而已……”

“二军？哦对，我想起来了，你们学校好像的确会是按水平来划分……”

“……是的……”

“但二军也很厉害了，换到其它学校至少也是板凳队员吧？”

“……唔，不知道……”

“嗯……话说回来，你跟那三个人是怎么认识的？”

“……他们也是二军队员……”

“欸？所以是打球认识的吗？”

“……算是吧……”

“算是？难道不是么？”

“……不，我们的确是因为打球才认识的……但是，我从没有想过会与他们走得那么近……”

“你们是朋友？”

“……不，不可能是朋友的吧？”

“欸？为什么？不是走得很近么？”

“……就算走得近，也未必是朋友吧？”

“那你们是什么情况？”

“……你知道我住在福利院吧……”

“嗯。”

“……自我有记忆起，我就一直生活在福利院……也从未见过我的亲生父母。”

“嗯……”

“……有着这种背景的人，通常都会被当作异类看待吧……”

“……”

“……就因为我的背景，我在学校里总是被人欺负……然后有一天，我被另一名二军队员用篮球砸了脑袋……我当时想着只要忍气吞声，这次肯定也能熬过去……但也就是在那个时候，有一个人捡起了那颗篮球，并将它狠狠地砸向了那个向我扔篮球的学生……”

“……那个人……是三名死者之一么？”

“……是的……于那时的我而言，他就像是为了拯救我而降临于这个世界的天使……那是我第一次知道，原来，除了逃避之外，我还可以奋起反击……”

“然后呢？”

“……然后……我……这么说吧，我曾以为我终究是穿过了刀山，却从未想过在前方等着我的会是一片火海。”

“为什么？他们对你做了什么？”

“……这不难猜吧？”

“……的确。”

“……要么被全校的人霸凌，要么被三个人无条件地欺负……我想，任何人都会选择后者吧……”

“……”

「原来，对方与那三名死者是这种关系。这的确能解释为什么凶手会杀他们，却唯独放过了他。」

“……而当我真正意识到他们是什么样的人时，已经太晚了，我已经逃不掉了……他们就像是蟒蛇，而一旦被他们缠上，除非死亡，否则别想脱身。因此，说实话，当我得知他们被人杀害时，我真的非常开心——为此，我还开了一箱啤酒，喝了一通宵……”

“……可以理解。”

“……唔……不好意思……”

“不，至少你现在解脱了，不是么？”

“……嗯……啊，对了，话说回来，你明明只是想知道我与他们的关系，我却自顾自说开了……不好意思……”

“不，你的这段经历为为警方提供了不少信息，我还得感谢你。”

“……唔……那你还有什么问题么？我会在自己力所能及的范围内回答的。”

“我的确还有几个问题。”

“你说？”

“你们……或是说他们曾经伤害过谁吗？”

“……那根本数不过来吧。”

“……的确，那我缩小一下范围……应该是七年前发生的事。”

“……七年前？”

“是，你那时应该13岁，是帝光的初一学生。”

“……可是那也有很多……”

“那件事应该是他们主导的，而你只是在旁观，并没有参与。”

“……唔……”

“是发生在校外的，受害者是外校学生，是跟你们年龄相仿的男生。”

“……校外……”

“怎么样？有印象吗？”

“……不好意思……但是真的太多了，我真的……”

对方如此说着，声音却是开始颤抖，与此同时，他的眼眶也微微泛红——显然，这于他而言并非什么美好的回忆。他为自己的不作为感到愧疚，同时，也深知那时的自己根本无能为力——受害者与加害者的身份从来都是互逆的。

“……那我再说具体些……”

我沉默了数秒，在下定决心后抬眸——不过是赌博。

“……在被他们伤害的过程中，是不是有人因此而失明了？”

“……欸？你怎么知道？！”

对方怔怔地望着我，思索了片刻，却在下一秒惊呼出声——显然，我的推测是正确的。

“是谁？”

我自然是迫不及待。

“……可他并不是外校生……”

对方似乎有些犹豫。

“欸？不是么？”

我不禁愣住了——如果我的推理是正确的，那么凶手应该大概率是外校学生。

“……不是，他是帝光的学生，与我同届。”

“……欸……”

“……而且，他也是篮球社的社员……”

“他也是二军队员么？”

“……不是。”

“不是？”

“……他是正选。”

“正选？！”

我几乎不敢相信的自己的耳朵——无论怎么分析，当时的受害者都不应该是正选。

「我的推理一定出现了纰漏。」

“……是，他是正选……不过在那之后就休学了……”

“休学……他是谁？他的名字是什么？”

我匆忙抓住对方的左臂。

“……你应该有听说过他的名字。”

“欸？为什么？”

“……因为他现在是一个明星。”

“欸？明星？”

我只感觉大量的信息涌入自己的大脑，而它们无一不在对我的推理提出质疑。

对方似乎察觉到了我的动摇，他叹了口气，而后向我点了点头。

“……他的名字是黄濑凉太。”

我怔怔地望着自己手中的刚打印完毕的，尚带着油墨味的有关黄濑凉太的背景资料，放空。

根据那名饱受欺凌的男孩的说法，黄濑凉太在七年前因某件事与他们发生过摩擦。而三名死者对此怀恨在心，并在某次与黄濑凉太打球的时候“意外”造成了黄濑凉太的失明。在黄濑凉太的病情趋于稳定后，法院曾举行过一场有关他视力受损的听证会。然而，在听证会上，三名男生一致咬定这是意外事故，而另一名男生，也就是叙事人自己，则是保持缄默。结案时，这起事故被定性为意外伤害事件，不予追究。与此同时，由于被告方均为未成年人，即使此案的性质被判为恶意伤害，根据未成年人保护法，被告人也根本毋庸服刑。

「然而。」

“……为什么会是黄濑凉太？”

这简直是无稽之谈。第一名死者的尸体被发现于2018年7月19日。假设黄濑凉太在杀害这名死者前曾监禁了对方近两个月，那么死者在5月中旬其实已经被绑架了。然而，黄濑凉太在2018年5月之前就已经作为模特出道了。换言之，那时的黄濑凉太完全是前程似锦，即使对方真的在七年前做了令他记恨一生的事情，他也几乎不可能在自己的事业即将进入辉煌期的时候犯下这种可以将他的人生毁灭殆尽的罪行。

「这根本就是杀敌一千，自损八百——毫无意义。」

“……可这分明是同归于尽啊……”

的确，这根本不是什么“杀敌一千，自损八百”，而是以自己的生命、家庭、名声为赌注的背水一战。于情于理，黄濑凉太都没有这么做的道理。

然而，越是翻阅对方的资料，我的心情便愈发复杂。

「黄濑凉太于2010年考入帝光中学，后因意外休学两年，于2012年再次回到帝光中学学习，并于2014年毕业。

「2014年，黄濑凉太考入海常高校，并于2017年毕业。」

「2017年，黄濑凉太考入T大，成为T大的大一学生，主修眼部临床，辅修运动医学。」

「2018年，黄濑凉太作为模特出道。」

无论是黄濑凉太的年龄与毕业院校，还是他的意外休学，亦或是他在T大主修的专业，都与我对凶手背景的预判完全符合。

「黄濑凉太是最符合凶手的人选，但同时，也是最不可能作案的人。」

第二天，我将自己整理出来的资料分发给专案小组的各位刑警，我向他们说明了自己对于这起案件的看法，同时也指明了一个嫌疑人——黄濑凉太。

然而，就如我所预期的那样，包括副队长在内的七名刑警对我的推断都是哭笑不得。

“新人啊……不是我说，有想法是好的，但若是这个想法根本立不住脚，那还是不提为妙……”

“……我……对不起……”

我感到自己脸颊的温度骤然升高了。

“不，你分析得其实很有道理……但是以黄濑凉太现在的身份，我实在想象不出他作案的理由。”

“……的确……”

“根据你的说法，虽然那三名死者 ‘意外’导致了黄濑凉太的失明，但他们其实一直都是不良少年，其中两人甚至还有案底……”

“……是的。”

“……所以，他们伤害过的人根本就不止黄濑凉太一个，而恨他们的人想必也是多了去了……”

“……虽然是这样……”

“……说起来，导致他们被残忍杀害且抛尸的根本原因并不是凶手……”

“……欸？您是指……家庭教育么？”

“算是吧……家庭、朋友、学校、社会……这些都是原因。而更为重要的其实是法律……”

“……未成年人保护法么？”

我愣了数秒，下一秒却是脱口而出。

然而，对方望了我一眼，却是笑着摇了摇头。

“……难道不是未成年人渣保护法么？”

「未成年人渣保护法。」

我沉默地坐在办公桌前，却是无意识地咬紧了下唇。

「他还只是个孩子，你就不能原谅他么——这句话存在于现代社会的各个角落。」

「因为尚未成年，所以就不用为自己所犯下的罪行付出代价了么？」

我将指甲嵌入手心。

“……开什么玩笑。”

然而，现实社会中的法律毫无疑问却是支持这一观点的。由于法律认为每个孩子都有被改造的可能性，因此，这个世界上才会出现大量的青少年管教所。

可是，改变一个人是极为困难的。因此，与其尝试改变对方，倒不如在最初就作出正确的选择。

社会达尔文主义认为“适者生存，优胜劣汰”这一理论同样可以被运用于人类社会。然而，它虽然强调了只有“强者”才有资格生存下去，却并没有给出“强者”的定义。抛开对于这一理论是否正确的探讨，也不去计较这一理论的本质是否是种族主义，如果人类社会对于“强者”的定义是“本质善良的人”，而“弱者”则是“心怀恶意的人”，那么从某一种角度上来讲，这一理论其实是有可取之处的。与此同时，法律也将不再是用于约束或是改变那些“弱者”的条文，相反，却会演变为一种淘汰“弱者”的删选机制。

「如果诞生于这个世界的孩子心存恶意且无法控制自己伤害别人的念头，那么，与其尝试改造他们，不如将他们就此淘汰，以绝后患。」

我拣起一旁的水笔，拔开笔盖，试图通过分析案件以平复自己波动的情绪。我很清楚这一观点过于极端，极易招致人道主义精神的抨击——然而，这确实是我最为真实的想法。

「因为没有受到公正的待遇，也深知法律根本无法维护自己的权利，所以才会选择手刃伤害过自己的人——凶手所追求的早已不是公正，而是公平了。」

「因为我失明了，所以你也得失明——这就是凶手的内心最为直观的表现。」

我望着办公桌上的纸质文件，而后在黄濑凉太的名字旁打了一个问号。即使我的推理被专案小组的其他刑警否定了，但我依然认为黄濑凉太是有作案动机的，因此，将他列为嫌疑人之一并不过分。如此一来，现在有以下两种思考方式：其一：黄濑凉太就是凶手，而我需要获取能够证明他就是凶手的证据；其二，黄濑凉太并非凶手，相反，凶手另有其人。

“……说起来，为什么会是黄濑凉太？他不是帝光的学生么？而且还是正选……”

根据帝光中学的校长已经篮球社教练的说法，凶手为校外学生的概率是最大的，而且，正常来说，那三名死者是不可能招惹正选的，毕竟实力差距摆在那里。

“……那会是为什么？”

我微微蹙眉，以指尖有一下没一下地敲打着桌面。

「如果我是黄濑凉太，我与他们产生摩擦的原因会是什么？」

「显然，我不可能主动挑衅实力不如自己的人——这类似于自降身份，毫无必要。因此，主动发起挑衅的人必然是他们。」

「可是，他们也几乎不可能主动挑衅校内的学生，更不用提我还是篮球社的正选——他们只会明目张胆地欺负外校的学生。」

「等等？外校生？会是我认识的人么——因为对方被欺负，所以我才会挺身而出？」

“……并非没有可能……”

我的瞳孔微微放大，却是忽然回想起自己在第一名死者被发现后所做的推测——凶手可能是女性或是身材娇小的男性，亦或是对杀害他人感到愧疚的无名氏。假设杀害第一名死者的人并非黄濑凉太，而是他认识的人，那么，他会帮对方处理尸体，甚至摘除尸体的眼角膜也并非说不过去。

“……所以，黄濑凉太有共犯？”

我用水笔在黄濑凉太的名字旁画了一个火柴人。

“……他是主犯，还是从犯？”

我以左手食指摩挲着自己的下唇，思索了片刻，却终究是放下了手中的水笔。

「我现在的思维太狭隘了——一条路摸到黑通常只会在最后发现自己走进的是一个死胡同，所谓思维陷阱。」

我将黄濑凉太的资料收起，搁置在一旁，而后拣起第四名死者的背景调查报告。

由于专案小组断定凶手作案的动机已经由“复仇”转变成了“为了满足自己的快感”，我们对第四名死者的背景调查仅停留在表面。毕竟，如果凶手与第四名死者互为陌生人，那么，无论第四名死者拥有怎样的背景，于破案本身而言都是没有价值的——如果凶手并不在乎死的人是A或是B，那么同理，警方也没有必要在意。

然而，就在我漫不经心地翻阅着手中的报告时，某一条关于死者职业的信息却是忽然撞进了我的瞳孔。

「死者生前为某娱乐公司的片场发型师。」

“……片场发型师？”

我有些犹豫——似乎有哪里不太对劲。但很快，我便意识到了自己产生这种微妙感觉的原因，因为，我的目光瞟到了报告上的另一条信息。

「死者在成为片场发型师前，曾在T市某著名娱乐公司工作了近五年，并为该公司的多名艺人设计发型。」

而黄濑凉太就是这家娱乐公司所签署的明星。

“……巧合么？”

我微眯双眼。

“……但如果不是的话……”

「那就说明黄濑凉太与第四名死者其实并非互为陌生人，而他会杀害对方是有原因的。」

而这一点，显然被专案小组所有的人都给忽视了。

次日，我再一次将自己的想法告知了小组内的其余七名刑警，并指出了黄濑凉太与第四名死者之间可能存在的某种关系。然而，我的推理又一次遭到了质疑。

“……因为黄濑凉太与死者曾经在同一家公司工作过，所以他就有杀害死者的动机？”

“……我只是认为有这种可能性……”

“先不论黄濑凉太是否认识死者，假设黄濑凉太真的认识死者，那么他杀害死者的动机是什么？”

“……死者曾经可能是黄濑凉太的发型设计师……”

“所以呢？黄濑凉太的动机是什么？你可别告诉我，黄濑凉太因为不喜欢对方做的发型，所以就把对方给杀害了。”

“……我知道这很离谱，但是……”

“……原来你真的这么认为？发型师得罪明星的例子并不少见，但我从未听说过任何明星因自己的形象受损而将设计师杀害的案件——将对方辞退就已经足够了，不是么？”

“……是的。但是，您不觉得能够做到连续将三人割喉并抛尸的凶手本身就是扭曲的么？既然如此，那是不是可以认为第四名死者曾经做了什么于正常人而言根本就算不上什么，但于凶手而言却称得上是极大的冒犯的事情，以至于最终惨遭杀害？”

“……所以，你认为那件于常人而言算不上什么，却极大冒犯了凶手的事情是什么？”

“……我……不知道……但是……”

我确乎还想再多说些什么，然而，专案小组的其中三名刑警已经离席了。

“我去外面抽支烟，你们继续聊吧。”

对方说着，转身离开。

我沉默地坐在会议桌前，无意识地抿了抿自己的嘴唇。我十分清楚自己的推论会受到不少的质疑——我在国家刑警学院主修的专业除却刑侦外，便是犯罪心理，因此，与大部分推崇通过分析实体物证进行破案的刑侦人员相比，我时常会无意识地偏向于通过分析凶手的心理，并以此为切入口进行破案。然而，这显然并非主流的破案手段——与其说这是推理，倒不如说这是在依靠直觉与本能探寻真相。而无法被证实的真相与杜撰的故事并没有任何区别。因此，其他刑警会不认同也是情理之中。

然而，如果仅仅是这样，那我其实并不会感到特别沮丧。没错，令我难过的并非对方的质疑，而是他们对我有意无意的排挤。而我也十分清楚他们排挤我的理由，那就是在近四个月前震惊了整个警署的VX神经毒素事件。

「而毒杀那七名刑警的法医正是我的学长。」

他与我均毕业于国家刑警学院，对方比我大三届，主修毒理学。而我现在之所以会在T市的刑侦部门工作，也得归功于对方的引荐。

国家刑警学院拥有并开设了全国顶尖的师资与课程，因此，毕业于我们院校的学生通常会选择更为稳定且优质的工作——自愿成为刑警的学生少之又少。在这种大环境下，安全而稳定的岗位人满为患，而真正需要人才的岗位却是供不应求。

抱着“一定要填补这一断层”的决心，我向我的学长，即那名法医，倾诉了自己的想法，而理所当然地，还不等我毕业，我便收到了来自T市刑侦部门的录取通知函。

「然而，引荐我的人却成了特大杀人案的凶手。」

这简直是一个天大的笑话。

我无意识地攥紧了自己的双手，似乎如此，便能平复自己内心波动的情绪。事实上，我完全能够理解其他刑警内心的想法。

「我的朋友被我下属的学长给毒杀了，而我现在却不得不与我的下属共事。」

这的确是一种说不清道不明的微妙感觉，与此同时，它还伴随着“疯子的学弟该不会也是疯子吧”的恐慌。

我几不可闻地叹了一口气，而后拣起会议桌上的纸质资料，并将其塞入文件袋。而就在我准备站起身，离开会议室的瞬间，一道自己熟悉的声音打断了我的思绪。

“……新人，你没事吧？”

“欸？”

我匆忙回神，这才发现站在自己身旁的正是副队长。

“啊，副队……我没事……”

我摇了摇头。

“他们并不是有意的。”

“……我知道……”

然而，知道是一回事，真正接受却又是另一回事。

“他们心里只是有一道坎罢了，跟你相处久了，一定会知道你与他是不一样的。”

“……嗯……”

我点头，却是忽然感到眼眶有些酸涩。

“而且，对于你这次的提案……我其实也是不支持的。”

“……唔……”

“倒不是认为你的推理有什么纰漏，只是，你真的有想过对黄濑凉太展开调查的后果吗？”

“……欸？什么意思？”

我不禁愣住了。

“黄濑凉太是公众人物，他的身后有大量的粉丝，优秀的公关团队与律师团队。先不提 ‘黄濑凉太是凶手’或是 ‘黄濑凉太被列为连环杀人案的嫌疑犯之一’的类似言论会造成多大的社会影响，假设警方在对黄濑凉太进行调查后发现对方是清白的，你打算怎么办？”

“……怎么办？就……排除了一个嫌疑人啊……”

“……想全身而退？哈哈，这是不可能的。你觉得黄濑凉太背后的公司会善罢甘休吗？旗下的艺人莫名其妙被宣传成了连环杀手，公司的损失自然是不可估量的。若是打起官司来，赔偿是小，国家公安机关的名声受损是大，侵犯公民人身自由、侵犯公民人身权利、侵犯公民名誉、诽谤、造谣，无论被扣上哪个帽子，刑侦部门都别想再翻身了。”

“……可是……”

“我知道你想说什么，你也并没有做错。不过是初生牛犊不怕虎罢了。但是你得清楚，一旦出现问题，警署根本就承担不起这个责任。”

“……”

“……你再好好想想吧。”

对方如此说着，伸手在我的肩侧拍了拍，而后转身离开。

在这之后的半个月里，我再未提及“黄濑凉太可能就是凶手”的这一推测。然而，我却从未放弃这一想法。我十分清楚，若是我无法提供确凿的证据，那么其他刑警是不会真正赞同我的观点的，与此同时，他们也不会对黄濑凉太正式展开调查——受挫多次后，我终究也算是有所成长。

2019年4月6日夜晚11点25分，警署接到了一通紧急电话——T市的一家名表店遭遇了抢劫，损失惨重。理所当然地，警署立刻派遣了一支小队前往现场调查情况。

根据名表店内的监控以及店员的口供，刑侦部门很快便确定了嫌疑人，并在案发尚不足两天的4月8日的清晨，在一家宾馆的房间内将劫犯逮捕。

事实上，这并非什么重大的案件，一般来说，在对罪犯进行审讯，并录下口供后，刑侦部门的工作便接近尾声了，剩下的问题将会被交由司法机关处理。

然而，在录口供时，罪犯却透露了一件十分奇怪的事情，而这件事情立刻引起了审讯人员的注意。

「罪犯在将名表店洗劫一空后仓皇逃跑，然而，他在即将进入一条小巷时不慎撞到了一个人。」

到此为止的口供似乎并没有任何问题，然而，真正引起警方警觉的却是罪犯之后的一番话。

“……我在拐角处撞到了那个人，因为我当时跑得非常快，所以摔得特别惨……不过，我当然不会叫疼了，毕竟……当时情况比较特殊嘛……但是，奇怪的是那个人也没叫，明明他摔得也很惨……怕不是一个哑巴吧？”

「然而，被撞倒了却一声不吭，这显然不是正常人会有的表现。」

而能解释这一现象的，排除对方精神不正常外，基本就只剩下一种可能——那就是，被罪犯撞倒的人也在作案。

理所当然地，为了调查潜在的案件，警方立刻对现场以及劫犯与另一个潜在罪犯相撞的小巷进行了封锁。

同日，在傍晚约7点的时候，有一名女孩忽然向警方报案，说她的一个朋友失踪了。由于我所在的专案小组所侦查的连环杀人案与人口失踪密切相关，因此，只要我们组之中有一个人暂时没有要务在身，这个人便会前去向报案人了解情况并录下口供。

而负责登记这起失踪案的人正巧是我。

“我的一个朋友失踪了。”

女孩看上去非常年轻，留着浅亚麻色的长发，最多不超过20岁。

“你的朋友？对方的名字是什么？性别？年龄？”

“黑子哲也。男生。今年……呃……20岁？大概？”

“大概？”

我不禁停下了以指尖敲打键盘的动作。

“……嗯，大概。”

“可你不是他的朋友么？怎么连他年龄都不知道？”

“……呃……其实我跟他只是同学。”

“……同学？”

我有些好笑地抬眸望向眼前的人——她有自己是前来报案的自觉么？

“对，同学。”

“可就算是同学，能让你亲自来报案，你跟对方的关系应该不可能疏远吧？可是，为什么你连他的年龄都不知道？”

“……你可以认为我很关注他。”

女孩如此说着，微微侧目，通过我的视角，可以望见她微微泛红的脸颊。

「所以，是暗恋对象？」

我微微挑眉——如果是这样，那么她的口供应该还是有一听的必要。

“……他与你同一个学校？”

“嗯，T大。”

“……T大？”

我微微犹豫——黄濑凉太在成为明星前也曾是T大的学生，而且，这名失踪的男生年龄也在20岁左右。

“嗯，他主修调香。”

“他与你同届？”

“嗯，我们都是大四生。”

“你是什么时候发现他失踪了的？”

“今天上午10点10分。”

“……10点10分？为什么精确到分钟？”

“因为分析化学是10点10分开始上课的。”

“……等等……你该不会因为他没有来上课就觉得他失踪了吧？”

我感到自己的嘴角微微抽搐——这个女孩是什么情况？

“啊，不。如果只是这样我当然不会来报警，毕竟我自己也总是翘课，他也是。”  
“……那你为什么会认为他失踪了？”

“因为他宿舍的玻璃窗。”

“欸？”

我愣住了——这确乎是我从未预料到的答案。

“他宿舍的玻璃窗上附着了大量的白色雾滴。”

“……是因为暖气吧？现在虽然已经入春，但气温依然较低。”

“但是也不可能起那么大的雾。”

“……为什么？如果数天不出门，起雾是在常理之中吧。”

“不，如果他在房间里，那么每到周末，他必然会开窗通风。”

“……为什么？”

“因为他抽烟。”

“……可他不是主修调香吗？调香师是不会抽烟的吧？”

“我不知道，虽然频率很低，但是一到周末，他基本都会抽。”

“……你是怎么知道的？”

“因为我宿舍就在他宿舍的对面。”

“……你有给他打电话么？有去他的房间查看么？”

“我不知道他的手机号，但他的朋友知道，于是我让他们给他打电话，但是他的手机已经关机了。然后，我把这件事告诉了宿管，并让他为我开了门，但是宿舍里空无一人。”

“……房间里的情况是怎样的？”

我微眯双眼，如果对方的描述是正确的，那这名名为“黑子哲也”的男生可能的确已经失踪了。

“他房间的温度比较高，暖气没有被关闭。笔记本电脑在充电。浴室内没有任何水渍，但是有沐浴露的味道。我有拍照片，你要看吗？”

女孩说着，从上衣口袋里掏出手机。

“欸？有照片么？谢谢。”

我接过对方的手机，略感惊讶——对方虽然焦急，但在处理要事时有条不紊，逻辑十分缜密。

我在翻看了对方拍下的数张照片后，将手机物归原主。

“他平时有在兼职吗？”

“欸？你怎么知道？”

女孩挑眉。

“不带电脑，也不关暖气，说明他本没有在外面长久逗留的打算。一般来说，大学生会轻装出门不外乎三种情况：其一，与朋友聚会或是约会；其二，购买日常用品；其三，做兼职。首先，鉴于跟他并不熟的你是最先发现他失踪的人，他平时应该很少出门与朋友聚会——不然，最先发现的人一定是他的朋友。其次，如果室内有人居住，且经常出入洗手间，那么沐浴露的味道一般会在24小时内消散。他的浴室里没有水渍却有沐浴露的味道，这说明他在出门前进行了沐浴。然而，几乎没有人会为出门购买日常用品而特意洗澡。因此，他更有可能是为了出去工作。”

“……他在酒吧工作。”

女孩在愣了数秒后回神。

“……酒吧？”

“他是酒吧的服务生。”

“……你朋友可真奇怪。”

“为什么这么说？”

“……听你的描述感觉他应该是个性格非常温和的男生，但做的事倒是一件比一件出人意料。”

“他就是这样的人。”

“……他最近一次上班是什么时候？”

“周六晚上9点。”

“……下班呢？”

“晚上11点。”

“……你有去他工作的地方询问过情况吗？”

“嗯，酒吧老板说他有来上班，并在晚上11点准时离开了。”

“……所以，我可以认为他失踪的时间是在2019年4月6日，周六，夜晚11点以后？”

“是的。”

女孩点头。

然而，我望着这一日期与时间，却是忽然想到了另一起案件——2019年4月6日夜晚11点25分，T市的一家名表店曾报案说他们遭遇了抢劫。

「如果，我的猜想是正确的。」

我猛然站起身，抓住女孩的肩膀，不过是激动得不能自已。

“那家酒吧在哪儿？”

我望着电脑屏幕上所显示的智能地图，几乎无法按捺住自己内心激动的情绪——那家遭遇抢劫的名表店与黑子哲也所工作的酒吧之间只有不到500米的距离，即约7分钟的脚程。

「如果抢劫名表店的罪犯当时所撞到的人就是绑架黑子哲也的人，而黑子哲也实则是这起连环杀人案的受害人之一，那么，这两个人相撞的现场极有可能会留下可以指明连环杀手身份的证据。」

次日，我几乎是迫不及待地将这一消息通知了警署，而这一次，警署立刻派遣了数名刑侦人员到现场进行采样取证。与此同时，我也向专案小组提出了三个建议：其一，告知群众这四起谋杀案都为同一人所为，这是连环杀人案；其二，不再使用化名，而是直接向外界公布被害人的真实姓名；其三，立刻公布失踪人口的名单。

而我给出的理由如下。首先，如果群众得知这是连环杀人案，且凶手的目标为18-28岁之间的年轻男性，那么他们至少能够做到有所防范。其次，如果我们向外界公布这是连环杀人案，那么几乎所有人都能明白现在的事态已经非常严峻了，与其保护被害者的隐私，倒不如将信息透明化，以避免群众的猜忌——毕竟，如果人们真的想要得到被害人的信息，那么以当今社交媒体与网络的发达程度，这根本就是手到擒来的数据。最后，如果我们立刻曝光失踪人口的名单，那么见过这些失踪人员且对他们有印象的人就会越多，而他们提供的信息将会是及时且可靠的。与此同时，这些失踪人员中必然存在连环杀案的受害者，只要我们对他们进行逐一排查，那么不论耗时多久，总能找到线索。

「更何况，我已经锁定凶手了。」

也许是意识到凶手的真实身份已经近在眼前了，专案小组几乎没有多加考虑便立刻接受了我的提议。

「2019年4月9日，警署首次将持续了近一年的连续谋杀统称为“7.19连环杀人案”。」

对抢劫名表店的罪犯与潜在的连环杀手所相撞的地点的取证结果很快便出来了。刑侦人员采集到了大量的指纹以及DNA数据，而黄濑凉太的身份信息也正位列其中。

「现场留下了属于黄濑凉太的数枚带血的指纹，检测报告显示该血液虽然算不上新鲜，但确实是在近期留下的。」

毫无疑问，黄濑凉太曾经到过这个地方，而他留下的擦拭状血迹意味着他的手曾经直接触碰过地面。也许是因为他的指尖原本就有伤口，又或是因为他的手掌撞击地面的力度过大，他在现场留下了数枚血指印。

望着手中的报告，我几乎难掩自己的兴奋之情。

“这就是证据吧？”

我抬起脑袋，迫不及待地想从自己身旁的七位同事那儿获得调查黄濑凉太的许可令。然而，他们似乎远没有我那么激动。

“……证据？”

其中一名刑警抬眸，看了我一眼。

“黄濑凉太的指纹，这算得上是证据了吧？”

我因对方的无动于衷而略感焦急。

“……并没有任何证据能够证明那名抢劫犯当时撞到的就是黄濑凉太。”

“欸？可是如果结合我先前的推理……”

“那只是你的臆测罢了，并没有实际物证。”

“物证就是黄濑凉太的指纹啊？”

“如果黄濑凉太不是凶手，那么他的指纹就无法作为物证。”

“可黄濑凉太他就是……”

我确乎还想再说些什么，然而，终究是在意识到自己所犯的错误后硬生生打住。

“终于发现了？你这是在循环论证。”

“……我……但是……”

“而且，现场并没有采集到黑子哲也留下的任何痕迹。换言之，那名抢劫犯撞到的可能都不是我们要找的连环杀手。”

“……那黄濑凉太的指纹该怎么解释？”

“这么说吧，即使那名抢劫犯撞到的就是黄濑凉太，黄濑凉太也有不出声的绝对理由。”

“……为什么？”

“因为黄濑凉太是明星，为了避免被人发现后可能招致的一系列麻烦，他完全有可能保持缄默。”

“……”

“更何况，我们根本无法提供任何证据以证明那名抢劫犯撞到的人就是黄濑凉太。”

“……”

我垂下脑袋，不再作声——对方的说辞完全是正确的。

“我知道你在想什么，但这就是现实，作为刑警，我们不能为了证实自己的猜测而怀疑我们所认为的有可能犯罪的任何人。抱歉。”

我望着自己手中厚厚一沓的有关黄濑凉太的背景以及关系网的资料，放空。

「也许，我并不适合做刑警——我太过依赖自己的直觉与推理，而并非实物与证据。」

我的多名导师在评论我时曾不止一次提到，相较于成为一名刑警，我其实更适合做侦探。与此同时，他们也如此劝阻我：既然这两种职业都意在探寻真相，那么何不选择更适合你的工作呢？

然而，于我而言，侦探与刑警是两种完全不同的职业，前者旨在指明谁才是真凶，而后者则可以行使逮捕罪犯的权利。

「如果无法亲眼看到罪犯受到制裁，那么知道真相与否根本毫无意义。」

然而，此时此刻，我却是第一次对自己的信念产生了质疑——是自己过于偏执了么？

「说到底，究竟怎么做才算得上是公正？假如凶手迄今为止所杀害的人都是曾经伤害过他以及其他受害者的人，那么他本人是否也算得上是类似于法律的删选工具，而我真的有必要逮捕他么？」

我叹了口气，将黄濑凉太的资料塞回隔层，接着，开始翻阅黑子哲也的个人信息。

「黑子哲也出生于2000年1月31日。」

“……欸？”

我盯着对方的出生日期滞了近数秒，才忽然反应过来——2000年出生，现在却已经大四了么？

“……是入学早么？还是跳过级？”

我将视线继续下移，而不出我所料，一小行黑体字解决了我的困惑。

「黑子哲也于2006年入学，2011年考入帝光中学念初二，并于2013年毕业。」

“……从小五直接到初二么？跳了两级？”

如此想着，我却忽然意识到了一个一直以来被我忽略的点——黑子哲也所就读的初中也是帝光。

“这太奇怪了。”

我伸手抚上自己的太阳穴——7.19连环杀人案的第四名死者毫无疑问与帝光中学毫无关联，但如果黑子哲也实则就是这起连环杀人案的受害者之一，那么凶手的作案顺序实在是太过诡异——跳出帝光后，又回到帝光么？

「可是黑子哲也在帝光学习的那段时间，黄濑凉太正好是在休学。」

“……所以，黄濑凉太其实并不知道黑子哲也也是帝光的学生？”

这的确可以解释凶手混乱的作案顺序——假设凶手就是黄濑凉太。

“……说起来，他们两个人都是T大的学生吧？”

虽然不是同届生，但黄濑凉太与黑子哲也毫无疑问是有可能在校园内见面过的。

“所以……”

我思索片刻，却是忽然想到了另一种可能的解释——黑子哲也被绑架其实并不是因为他是帝光的学生，而是因为他是T大的学生。

“……可这么说来……”

「现在距离第四名死者的尸体被发现已经快过去两个月了，但我们不知道凶手是否有继续作案。如果凶手已经停止作案了，那么黑子哲也的失踪其实与本案无关；而如果凶手依然没有停手，那么黑子哲也大概率会是7.19连环杀人案的受害者之一。但是，这期间有两个月的时间差，而这两个月的时间足够凶手再杀害一名受害者了。」

“所以，黑子哲也其实是第六名受害者……而第五名受害者现在已经……”

我猛然攥紧了自己的双手，不过是不可置信。

“……死了？”

次日凌晨，还不等我彻底消化自己作出的推论，7.19连环杀人案的信息再一次被更新了。

「一具轻微腐败的尸体在4月12日被发现于T市的某下游河段。」

其死因与之前的四名死者完全一致，然而，这具尸体与先前的几具尸体却存在极大的差别。其一，这具尸体的眼睛里没有巩膜黑斑，换言之，它在入水前并没有在干燥的地方停留过——凶手在杀害死者后立刻就对其进行了抛尸——而这是从未有过的情况。其二，由于室外温度较低，这具尸体相较于先前的四具尸体是被保存得最为完好的，因此，死者的身份非常容易便被确定了。其三，在死者被杀害仅仅只有三天的现在，其遗体就已经被发现了，换言之，这一次，警方极有可能判断出具体的抛尸地点。

「不知是出于何种原因，但毋庸置疑，这一次，凶手作案失误了。」

凶手的失误自然意味着警方成功破案概率的大幅提高。而在法医、刑侦人员，以及地质学家的共同努力下，我们于4月12日的上午得出了以下几条结论。

「死者为一名24岁的青年男性，现居住地为T市，为T大研究生。」

「抛尸地点首次被确认，为T市某片郊区与该河道上游所交界的位置。」

“……T大……”

我坐在会议室内，却是情不自禁呢喃出声——黑子哲也也是T大学生。

“T大怎么了么？”

坐在我身旁的刑警不禁转过脑袋。

“……不，没什么。”

我摇了摇头——吸取了之前数次的教训，我并不希望自己类似于直觉的推理会对专案小组的其他成员产生误导。更何况，我实则也并不指望他们会真正听取我的建议——除非我拿出证据，否则，我说的一切都是纸上谈兵。

“……不过……”

我稍作犹豫。

“什么？”

“我认为……从现在开始封锁消息吧。”

“……的确，通过分析我们目前得到的线索，的确有可能判断出凶手是谁……而如果对这些信息加以曝光的话，无异于打草惊蛇……副队……”

对方一边说着，一边转向坐在会议室另一侧的人。

“请下达封锁令吧。”

下午，我随数名刑侦人员抵达了抛尸现场。

“就是这里吗？”

我环顾四周，这才发现我们已经进入了一片无人的郊区，到处都是生长旺盛的植物。

“嗯。”

我身旁的一位刑侦人员点了点头，而后带着我穿过数小时前拉起的警戒线。

“……你看这里……啊，还有那里……”

对方指了指几片近半人高的茂密花丛。

“虽然凶手抛尸的那一天下了很大的雨，很多痕迹都被抹去了……但这片花丛还是比较明显的，泥土有较为新鲜的翻动痕迹，草也有成趟的倒伏……”

“……还有这里，虽然没有什么拖拽痕迹，但是留下了比较明显的翻滚痕迹……”

“……翻滚？”

“对，你看这里……是个比较陡的坡，还有下面那个石块……石块后就不再出现翻滚痕迹了，所以应该有什么东西从这里滚了下去，撞到石块后就停止了。”

“……尸体么？”

“……我们一开始也认为是尸体，但是我们并没有在尸体上发现类似的撞击痕迹……所以……”

“……是凶手？”

“对，应该是凶手……他抛尸时正值暴雨，估计是踩滑了……”

“……现场有采集到凶手的身份信息么？指纹、血迹，或是毛发之类的？”

“……并没有，凶手很谨慎……暂且不提这些决定性的证据，他连鞋印，以及一些衣服款式特有的痕迹都完全没有留下……若不是这次的尸体被提早发现，这已经算得上是完美犯罪了……”

“……即使知道凶手身份，最终却因证据不足而无法定罪么……的确……”

“嗯，多亏这场雨吧……凶手估计也没想到……”

“……雨？”

“嗯，我个人认为这次的尸体之所以会被提早发现，是因为暴雨导致水流速度加快，同时，也加快了尸体的搁浅。”

“……的确……”

我点头，却是在下一秒被四周丛丛叠叠的紫色花朵吸引了目光。

“这是什么花？好漂亮啊……”

“嗯？是鸢尾。”

“……鸢尾？”

“嗯，花期为每年的3-4月份，现在正值授粉期。”

“……授粉期？”

“是的，但是刚经历了一场暴雨，估计花粉都被冲走了……太可惜了。”

“……花粉？”

我微微蹙眉——似乎，有什么想要破土而出。

“嗯，怎么了么？”

“……凶手他……要来这种地方抛尸，必然得开车吧？”

“……嗯，虽然由于暴雨的冲刷，现场没有检测车胎的痕迹，但我与其他刑侦人员都是这么认为的。”

“……那是不是意味着……”

我猛然抬眸——如果这可以成为证据。

“……意味着什么？”

对方显然并不理解。

“……不，我有个问题想问你。”

我摇了摇头，却是压低了自己的嗓音。

“……什么？”

“……你……在暴雨后会立刻洗车么？”

我在要求抛尸现场的刑侦人员对泥土进行采样后，立刻返回警署，将我之前整理的有关黄濑凉太的背景以及关系网的资料一股脑全部摊在办公桌上。

「如果黄濑凉太就是凶手，与此同时，他也因为前两天的阴雨连绵而没有立刻去洗车，那么，他的车胎上现在还极有可能留有抛尸地点的土壤，而这种土壤中必然存在着某种一般人的车胎上所不会留有的特殊物质——鸢尾花粉。」

而我现在则需要尽快找到一个能近距离接触到黄濑凉太的车的人。

近半个小时后，有一个人选撞入了我的瞳孔。

「负责为黄濑凉太所在的别墅打理花园的园丁。」

不加任何犹豫，我立刻按照资料所显示的地址启程前往园丁的家——对车胎泥土的采样完成得越早，就越有可能采集到证据。相反，若是再等待数天，那么暂且不论车胎上的泥土样本中是否还能够检测到鸢尾花粉，一旦黄濑凉太将车送去清洗，那么想要再获得可以说服专案小组的证据几乎是不可能的。

与此同时，我也十分清楚自己的此次行动其实根本就没有得到上层的同意，换言之，我接下来所作的一切的确称得上是“以公谋私，滥用职权”。

「可是，如果我将“对黄濑凉太的车辆进行泥土采样”的提案告知警署，那么我几乎可以确定这一提案必然会被驳回——既然如此，还不如先斩后奏。」

当我在晚上8点敲响对方的房门并向其出示自己的刑警证时，看上去憨厚老实的园丁着实被我吓得不轻。

“……那个，请问有什么事吗？”

“请问，你就是一直以来为黄濑凉太打理花园的人吗？”

“……您指黄濑先生？”

“对，黄濑凉太，那个明星。”

“……是的，我帮他打理花园快一年了，怎么了么？”

“行，那我就单刀直入地说了。你可以接触到黄濑凉太的车吗？”

“……欸？车？不是……为什么？”

“我们现在正在对黄濑凉太进行调查，而我需要你的帮助。”

“……调查？为什么？黄濑先生做了什么吗？”

“这点恕我无可奉告，我只能说他现在是我们锁定的嫌疑人之一。而你只需要告诉我你是否能接触到他的车子。”

“……我……黄濑先生的车一直停在车库……”

“车库是上锁的么？”

“……嗯，基本都是上锁的……但他有时候会开卷门通风。”

“你下一次替他打理花园是什么时候？能提前吗？”

“……明早八点半……”

“啊，完美。”

“……可您为什么要问我是否能接触到黄濑先生的车子？”

“我需要你对他的车胎上的土壤进行采样。”

我如此说着，从文件夹里取出一只透明的物证袋以及一把镊子，递到对方身前。

“……欸？采样？”

眼前的人望着我手里的东西，却是瑟缩着后退了一小步——显然，他并没有预料到我连工具都替他准备好了。

“对，采样。”

“……可是……你不是刑警么？为什么不亲自去采样？说明身份的话，黄濑先生一定会允许你调查的吧？”

“我不想打草惊蛇。”

我不动声色。

“……可是……不经过黄濑先生的同意就采样……这难道不是违法的行为么？”

“……我就是刑警，怎么可能让你做违法的事情？”

我挑眉，尽管内心有所动摇，但出口的话语却是显得信誓旦旦。

“……唔，也是……可是，如果车库的门上锁了的话……”

“……你打理花园时所使用的工具平时是放在哪里的？”

“……花园。”

“全部都在花园里吗？”

“……算是吧，虽然偶尔也会被黄濑先生放进车库……毕竟他自己有时候也会使用。”

“那你告诉他，你需要使用某样工具，但并没有在花园里找到，这样他就会为你开门了。”

“……可是如果这样工具就在花园里呢？”

“没关系的，你可以在翻找车库却没发现后告诉他，那样工具可能就在花园，但是你一时半会儿没有找到。”

“……可是如果他看着我拿工具呢？”

“无所谓，你可以跟他说，你在使用好后会将工具还回来，而出于便利，你可以建议他在你工作的这段时间内暂时把车库打开。这样，你至少能有足够的时间来采集土壤样本。”

“……可是……如果我在采集样本时不小心被黄濑先生发现了呢？”

“撒谎。”

“……欸？撒谎？”

“如果他不是我们要逮捕的罪犯，那么他自然不会在意你采集样本或是撒谎；但如果他就是我们要逮捕的罪犯，那么他的反应一定会非常大。如果他真的想对你做任何威胁到你生命的事情，你打我的电话就可以了。我会在小区外等着的，一旦出现问题，我会立刻处理的。”

“……唔，行吧……”

对方犹豫了许久，终究还是迫于我的身份，伸手接过了物证袋与镊子。

“我这么做是为了排除黄濑凉太的嫌疑，而不是为了证明他就是罪犯。”

我如此说着，冲对方眨了眨眼。

“嗯，我知道的。”

对方听我这么一说，不禁放松下来。

“那谢谢你了。”

我微微欠身，而后勾了勾嘴角——不过是，心口不一。

次日的上午10点40分，我在黄濑凉太所住小区外的一个自动贩卖机处见到了园丁。

“刑警先生！”

他在见到我的那一瞬间顿时松了一口气。

“怎么样？有采集到吗？”

我自然是迫不及待。

“采集到了！在这儿呢……”

对方一边说着，一边从他的外套右侧的口袋里掏出一只透明的物证袋，并将其递到我身前。

“啊，谢谢你！”

我匆忙伸手接过——证物袋里装的正是半湿的土壤，量虽不多，但却足以交由实验室做检测了。

“没关系……只是，就在我刚采集完毕的时候黄濑先生忽然回家了，真的快把我给吓死了……”

对方拍了拍胸脯，显然，心有余悸。

“欸？回家？他出门了？”

“嗯，我也不知道……平时，我在花园工作的时候他基本从不出门，但不知道为什么他今天出门了，也没有关车库门……”

“……是为了通风么……你知道他出去做什么了吗？”“……不知道，他没说……但是我看他手里拎着好几袋蔬菜和肉，估计是去菜场了吧？”

“……他平时自己做饭么？”

“嗯，他的确会自己做饭。”

“那你被发现后是怎么跟他解释的？”

“……他问我在车库里做什么，我说拿铁铲……”

“嗯……”

“……他又问我我口袋里的是什么……”

“欸？证物袋被他看到了吗？”

“……他就看到了一个角，但是我真的吓得不行……”

“……你怎么回答的？”

“……我说是我夫人做的小饼干……然后就把角也塞进去了……”

“哈哈，是非常出色的回答。”

我不禁笑出声。

“……谢谢……”

对方有些不好意思地挠了挠脑袋。

“嗯……你多久去他家打理一次？”

“每周六都会去。”

“一周一次？”

“嗯。”

“那你之后照常工作就行了，别让他注意到你有任何反常的表现。”

“嗯……”

“如果有什么情况，就打我的电话。”

“嗯……”

“这次辛苦你了，谢谢！”

如此说着，我向对方深深鞠了一躬。

在获得土壤样本后，我立刻赶回警署，并将样本递送至实验室进行化验。然而，实验室每天接到的样本数不胜数，与此同时，对各种重要案件的加急证物的化验几乎占满了实验员的日程，而我只是一个普通的小警员，没有专案小组的同意，我提供的样本也无法走“7.19连环杀人案”的加急通道。因此，当我得知化验结果至少得等到两个月后才有可能出来时，也只能几不可闻地叹了一口气。

在之后的数天里，我试着分析这起案件与前四起案件所不同的地方。

首先，凶手并没有将第五名死者的尸体放置2-3天后再抛尸，相反，他在杀害死者后立即就将对方的尸体处理掉了。

「为什么？」

显然，凶手立刻弃尸的原因不可能是因为他无处存放被害者的尸体——前四具尸体的状态已经说明了凶手毫无疑问是有放置尸体的地方的。

「会是突发情况么——导致凶手不得不立刻弃尸？可是凶手依然将第五名死者的眼角膜给摘除了，这说明凶手在作案后的时间是十分充裕的。」

“……说起来……”

我将视线落在第五名死者的尸检报告上。

「法医推断死者死亡的日期为4月7日-8日之间。」

“……但黑子哲也失踪的日期是4月6日……”

我微微发怔——这两者之间有时间差，而且，还有着极为诡异的顺序。

正常来说，连环杀手只有可能在杀害眼前的目标后，再寻找下一个目标。而“7.19连环杀人案”的凶手的前四次作案顺序也一直都是如此。换言之，假设黑子哲也就是第六名受害者，那么他失踪的日期至少也应该是在4月8日之后。

“……但事实却是相反的……”

我以指尖敲打着桌面。

“……所以，这是冲动作案？”

「并非没有可能。」

“……那么，凶手之所以不将第五名死者的尸体在抛尸前存放2-3日，是因为原本用于存放尸体的地方同时也监禁了黑子哲也？”

「让活人与尸体在一起呆上2-3天，的确不是什么好主意——虽然我并不认为一位连环杀手会在意这种细节。」

除此之外，凶手这次的抛尸地点依旧是T市，这与第四名死者的抛尸城市是相同的。

「为什么？是因为看了新闻后觉得没有必要再费尽心思隐藏了，还是因为凶手有着必须将尸体处理掉后快速回家的理由？」

最后，便是第五名死者与黑子哲也的关系。

根据专案小组的调查，第五名死者与黑子哲也同为T大学生，而这两者的生活习惯与性格特征都是十分相似的，此外，他们俩的课表的上课时间几乎也是完全重合的。

科学研究表明，连环杀手在物色目标时会无意识地选择与他本人相似的人群，与此同时，受害人群往往也会存在大量相同之处。例如，如果受害者均为白色人种，那么杀手本人也极有可能属于这一人种。

「因此，黑子哲也为“7.19连环杀人案”受害者之一的可能性是极高的。」

2019年4月19日的下午，我所用社交软件的首页被一条来自娱乐圈的新闻给刷屏了。原本，我对娱乐圈以及明星八卦是毫无兴趣的，奈何这次新闻的主角恰好是我所关注的嫌疑人之一。

「黄濑凉太走秀失误。」

这就是火爆了各大媒体网络的关键词，而这一话题的讨论量正在以极快的速度不断攀升。底下的评论各式各样，有表示心疼与惋惜的，有幸灾乐祸的，也有对此加以讽刺与谩骂的。

我微微蹙了蹙眉——我从不知道那些看似普通的字词组合在一起之后，竟能表现出如此有针对性与攻击性的对于另一个陌生人的恶意。

「然而。」

我点进了一张摄影师在黄濑凉太走秀时所拍下的高清照片。

“……手表？”

「照片显示，黄濑凉太的右手腕处戴了一只手表。」

我有些疑惑——这是时装秀，让模特戴手表分明就是喧宾夺主。更何况，据我了解，模特在走秀时是不被允许戴任何配饰的，无论是戒指与耳环，还是手链与项链，甚至连香水都是不能喷的——而原因其实非常简单：模特在走秀时穿的服装在这个世界上仅此一件，而每一件都饱含了设计师的心血。佩戴首饰或是喷香水显然会对服装造成不可逆的损害，因此是被禁止的。

为了证实我的想法，我又点开了同一场T台秀的其他模特的照片，而正如我预料的那般，其他模特均没有佩戴手表。

「所以，黄濑凉太为什么要佩戴手表——这太奇怪了。」

我继续滑动手机屏幕，直至黄濑凉太身着另一套服装的照片映入我的眼帘。

「这一张照片里，黄濑凉太并没有佩戴手表。」

“……戴手表的是夏装，没戴手表的是春装……”

我躺在沙发上，微微歪了歪脑袋。

“……夏装是短袖，春装是长袖？”

如此思索着，我猛然坐起身，而后以双指放大黄濑凉太身着春装的照片，并将其拖至他的手腕附近。

「抓痕。」

“……为什么……会有抓痕？”

我盯着对方的照片，沉默了近数秒。

“……该不会……是黑子哲也留下的吧？”

当我在6月8日的傍晚于实验室取得抛尸地点的泥土与车胎土壤样本的对比化验结果时，我几乎无法控制自己内心激动的情绪——因为，这两份土壤样本已被证实是完全相同的，且均来自于同一地区。

「而这，毫无疑问是可以将黄濑凉太正式列为嫌疑人之一的证据。」

次日，我将这一结果告知了专案小组的其他七名刑警，而这一次，面对来自警署实验室的化验报告单，他们首次对我作出的推理表示了认同。但是出于黄濑凉太身份的特殊性，以及他作为潜在凶手所表现出的高超的反侦察能力，专案小组并不想打草惊蛇，相反，我们决定从黄濑凉太身边的人下手。而与此同时，警署对专案小组提出的唯一要求是，一旦警署对黄濑凉太下达逮捕令，那么这意味着黄濑凉太必然是凶手，而并不是什么“极有可能作案的嫌疑人”。

2019年6月10日，副队长与我着便服亲自拜访了黄濑凉太所在的公司，并在内部人员的引荐下见到了黄濑凉太的经纪人。

黄濑凉太的经纪人是一名三十岁出头的干练女性，而当她被带到我们所在的密闭会客室时，她虽然不明所以，但还是极为礼貌地询问了我们的身份与此次前来的目的。

我望了一眼坐在我身侧的副队长，在得到他的允许后，我从自己的外套口袋里掏出了刑警证，并将它展示给坐于我们对面的人看。

“我们是隶属于T市刑侦部门的刑警，现接到搜查令，对黄濑凉太正式展开调查。希望你能配合。”

“……欸？您……在说什么？”

眼前的人愣了足足有近五秒钟，好不容易开口，话语里却尽是不可置信。

“黄濑凉太已被列为7.19连环杀人案的重大嫌疑人之一，我们受命对他以及他身边的人进行调查。”

“……欸？不是……您说黄濑？不……这不可能……”

对方一边摇头，一边伸手将垂落的发丝夹至耳后。她望着我们，却是有意识地抽了抽嘴角——显然，她想通过微笑来安慰自己，并平复内心波动的情绪，然而，事实却是无果。

“我知道这听起来很不可思议，但这份化验报告显示黄濑凉太的车辆曾经去过第五名死者的抛尸地点。而抛尸地点位于极为偏僻的郊区，几乎不会有人特意去那种地方。我想，你应该知道这意味着什么。”

我从文件袋里掏出那份土壤样本的对比报告，并将它递给身前的人。

“……可是……这……”

对方紧紧攥着那份直至报告，却是下意识地捂住自己的嘴。从我的角度，可以望见她因情绪过激而剧烈起伏的胸膛。

“在这份报告的结果出来之前，我从未怀疑过黄濑凉太会是凶手，但是抱歉，这就是事实。”

而这一次，说话的人是副队长。

“……我……行吧……”

对方试着做了一次深呼吸，并在情绪稳定后将报告交还给我。

“……你们想知道什么？”

「非常识时务。」

这是我对眼前的这名女性的第二印象。

“我们希望你能告诉我们，黄濑凉太最近较为反常的地方。”

“……比如说？”

对方沉默了数秒，而后抬眸望向我。

“……比如说，能够证明黄濑凉太监禁受害人的证据。”

我微眯双眼。

“……如果我将实情告诉你们，你们能确保我、我的家人，以及工作室其他员工的安全么？”

“……当然。”

我微微一怔，却是挑眉——对方有着极强的大局观，而她现在毫无疑问是在与我们谈条件。

“……我凭什么相信你们？”

“首先，我们是刑警，保护公民的人身安全是我们应尽的责任。其次，你是我们所接触的第一个与黄濑凉太关系较为亲密的人，同时，我们也并不打算把这件事告诉你们工作室内除你之外的任何一个人。只要你能做到保密，那么将不会有任何人限于危机之中——除非，你做不到。”

“……”

“当然，如果你实在不放心，我们可以在此之后将你以及你的家人调离T市。”

“……但是这对工作室的其他人而言并不公平——我被转移到安全的地方，但他们却被暴露在危险之中。”

“所以，这全凭你自己决断。”

“……行吧，我知道了。”

对方稍作思索。

“所以，你的态度是？”

“一年前的情况我已经不记得了，但是我可以将我在最近两个月内所观察到的我所认为的黄濑不对劲的地方告诉你们。”

“好的。”

我自然是欣然答应。

“首先，大概在两个月前，黄濑与我曾共同出席了一个应酬。他在应酬结束后曾要求餐厅再做些吃的，并将它们打包回家。我当时问他家里是否有养狗，如果是为了喂狗的话，那么打包剩菜剩饭就已经足够，但他否认了。”

“……所以，你认为他打包是因为……”

“我最初以为他是在为第二天他自己的晚餐做打算——毕竟他独居。但是他却打包了两份炒饭。”

“……会是两餐的量么？午餐与晚餐。”

“不可能，因为这两份炒饭是相同的，均是三文鱼炒饭，除此之外，他还买了一杯奶昔。”

“……所以，他会打包的原因是……”

“除他自己外，他家里还有其他人，而且是两个人。”

“……你还记得那天的日期么？”

“4月7日。因为当天是黄濑被一位非常有名的设计师选中并被邀请参加之后的一场T台秀的日期，所以我记得非常清楚。”

“……4月7日……”

我微微侧目——黑子哲也失踪于4月6日，而第五名死者则是与4月8日被伤害。而黄濑凉太会在4月7日打包两份炒饭的原因已经非常明显了。

“其次，关于他身上受的伤。”

“……伤？”

“是的，他在最近两个月内频繁受伤，光是被我注意到的就已经有三次了。”

“……分别是哪里受伤？”

“第一次是腰部，有大片的淤青。第二次与第三次的时间点其实是重合的，他的手腕以及他的腹部。”

“手腕？是他走秀那次么？”

“是的，他的双手手腕上都有很明显的抓痕——虽然他说是被他家的猫抓的，但我知道他并没有养猫。”

“……那腹部呢？”

“因为缠着绷带，所以我并没有看到伤口具体长什么样。但我觉得应该是比较严重的伤，虽然他本人说这只是皮外伤而已。”

“……他当时走秀失误的原因是什么？是因为受伤么？”

“不是，是他的眼睛出了问题。”

“……欸？又出问题了么？”

“……什么是 ‘又’？他眼睛之前难道也出过问题么？”

“……据我所知，他在13岁时曾经失明过。”

“……欸？”

对方不禁愣住了。

“……可他从来都没有告诉过我……”

“……想必，这并不是什么愉快的话题吧……你刚才说他的眼睛有问题？”

“是的。他在走第二轮前曾想佩戴隐形眼镜，但由于我的原因，他最终只戴了左眼……所以才会失误……”

“……原来是这样……”

“……他本不该承受那些来自网络的恶意的……您应该理解我的意思。”

“……我理解……他现在……眼睛还好么？”

“……算不上是好吧。他的私人医生似乎有告诉过他，他最终会失明。”

“……失明……”

“其实，工作室已经决定在今天向外界公布他打算退圈的消息了。”

“……你刚才说到他的私人医生？”

“嗯，但我并不知道对方是谁。”

“……行吧。还有，你认识第四名死者吗？他曾经似乎在你们公司工作过一段时间。”

“我认识他。黄濑当时的发型就是他负责的。”

“……真的是他？”

我不禁意外出声。

“……什么？”

“……不，他跟黄濑凉太的关系怎么样？”

“并没有什么特别的，就是普通的发型师与艺人的关系。”

“……黄濑凉太有说过他不喜欢对方给他设计的发型么？”

“并没有。而且每出席一次不同的活动，黄濑的发型几乎都会变啊。几十次下来，即使有几次不满意也很正常吧。”

“……的确……”

“啊，不过黄濑头发的颜色倒是他提出来染的。”

“……欸？黄濑凉太染过头发？”

“是的，但由于事关艺人的形象，工作室对此是保密的。”

“……黄濑凉太他……原本是什么发色？”

“他是金发。”

“……金发……”

“是的……”

“……现在为他做发型的是谁？”

“是一个小姑娘。”

“……黄濑凉太跟她的关系怎么样？”

“您是在担心她的安全吗？”

“……虽然她不太可能会被黄濑凉太视作目标，但是……的确，我比较担心她的安全。”

“如果您觉得有必要的话，我可以将她暂时调离我们工作室。”

“可以，我们会派保镖跟着她的。”

“好的，那这些就已经是我所知道的全部了。”

“我知道了，谢谢你。那……你之后是打算……”

“我会继续呆在工作室的。”

“……我们并不想为难你。”

“不，我不会让黄濑发现的。更何况，你们应该需要一个他所信任的人在一旁监视他吧……”

“的确是这样。”

“那我显然是最佳的人选，不是么？”

“……你……难道不担心他在知道真相后怨恨你吗？”

“黄濑不是这样的人。”

对方摇了摇头，末了，却是缓缓合上双眼。

“如果他真的是凶手，那么，我想，他其实一直都在等你们去抓他。”

次日，通过调查黄濑凉太的关系网，专案小组锁定了黄濑凉太的主治医生，并派遣了两名刑警前往那名医生所在的医院了解情况。

傍晚，会议室内，我与其他七名刑警围坐在圆桌旁。

“那名医生是怎么说的？”

“他在黄濑凉太只有13岁时便成为了他的主治医生，而黄濑凉太当时的角膜摘除手术就是这名医生做的。同时，黄濑凉太在15岁时接受了角膜移植手术，而这场手术也是这名医生做的。”

“除此之外，这名医生也是黄濑凉太升上大学后的导师，黄濑凉太之所以这么年轻就会做角膜摘除手术，是因为他曾多次以助手的身份与他的导师合作操刀。”

“……黄濑凉太最近有去找过他吗？”

“有的。由于视力下降，黄濑凉太大概在两个月前曾经去医院找过他。经过诊断，他确认黄濑凉太的眼睛是被感染了。”

“……很严重吗？”

“据他所说，当时的情况并不是非常严重，但随着时间推移，眼球的感染会加重，视力会急剧退化，而且会伴有剧烈的痛感。这一过程是不可逆的，除非黄濑凉太接受手术。”

“……黄濑凉太怎么说？”

“……他拒绝接受手术，只是配了点药就离开了。”

“……药？”

“就是最基础的眼药水、消炎药，以及止痛药。”

“……医生还有说什么吗？”

“嗯……对方的确有提到一件他觉得挺奇怪的事。”

“是什么？”

“黄濑凉太向他要了一袋一次性覆膜中单。”

“……一次性覆膜中单？”

“是，它通常被用于手术，一般来说，医生会让病患躺在中单上，而后进行手术。”

“……所以，黄濑凉太是用它……”

“是的，我们怀疑黄濑凉太之所以会需要它，是因为他要对死者进行角膜摘除手术。”

“……”

我沉默地坐在会议桌旁，思绪却是无意识地飘远。

「如果这一切都是事实，那么他现在会觉得疼吗？」

不过是不敢想，也不愿想罢了。

6月15日的清晨，我接到了来自替黄濑凉太打理花园的园丁的一通电话——对方表示他忽然想起一件事，并觉得这件事可能对我们成功破案有帮助。

“……我在黄濑先生的花园里工作时，曾有一段时间经常能听到一种奇怪的声音……”

对方在邀请我进到他家的客厅，并在茶几旁坐定后，犹豫着开口。

“什么声音？呼救声么？”

“……不，是一种类似于敲击钢管的声音……”

“欸？钢管？”

我微微蹙眉。

“……对，一开始还挺有规律的……我当时认为这可能是某种机器发出来的声音……但在之后的某个周六我再去工作时，它的节奏忽然就变得混乱了……”

“……所以，是人为发出的声音？”

“……我不知道……因为我当时从来都没有细想过这件事……但是，自从您让我对黄濑先生车胎上的泥土进行采样后，我忽然觉得那个声音……”

对方有些瑟缩。

“……你说它一开始挺有规律？你还记得那个节奏吗？”

“啊，我记得，因为挺简单的……”

对方如此说着，伸手拣起茶几上的一柄汤匙。

“……就像这样……”

身边的人开始通过以汤匙敲击茶几的方式模拟他当时所捕捉到的节奏。

「然而。」

“哒哒哒哒——哒——哒——哒哒哒。”

我听着这长达十五秒的讯号，瞳孔微微放大——这分明是摩斯密码，而三短三长三短的节奏在密码中的含义是“SOS”，即国际通用的求救信号。

“……你是什么时候听到的？持续了多久？”

“……今年二月初吧？不过四月下半旬就没再听到了……所以，两个月？”

「第五名死者的尸体被发现于4月12日，而其失踪的日期则为2月6日左右。」

我缓缓合上眼——不过是无能为力。

“……这就是我想告诉您的事情，虽然我也不知道是否有帮助……”

“不，它很有帮助。谢谢你。”

我向对方道谢，并在离开对方的居所后深深叹了一口气。

警署上下正被一种微妙的气氛所围绕——今天是6月16日，距离黑子哲也失踪已经超过两个月了，但我们并没有发现黑子哲也的尸体。

「这很奇怪。」

前五名死者在被监禁两个月后便会被凶手割喉并抛尸，而尸体则会在约一周后被发现。照理说，如果黑子哲也就是第六名受害者且已惨遭杀害，那么他的遗体应该已经被发现了。

「所以，黑子哲也其实还活着？」

「说起来，我们虽然几乎已经可以确定黄濑凉太百分之百就是7.19连环杀人案的凶手，但我们手里所持有的物证与人证实则都只能算是间接证据。」

这好比警方获取了可以证明A曾经过案发现场的证据，而A身边的人也都认为A有可能是凶手，然而，即使在所有的人证物证都指向“A就是凶手”时，A并非真凶的可能性依然是存在的。

更何况，在无法确定黑子哲也是否还活着的情况下，警方无法做到毫无顾忌地执行逮捕令——如果黑子哲也还活着，那么贸然行动将会使人质陷入危险之中；但如果黑子哲也已经被杀害且抛尸了，只是尸体尚未被警方发现，而凶手已经绑架了第七名受害者，那么同理，贸然行动依然会使人质陷入危险。于警方而言，最适合逮捕凶手的情况有以下两种：其一，凶手没有人质；其二，凶手有人质，但当他被逮捕时，人质不在他身边。

换言之，警方现在有两种选择：与凶手进行人质谈判，或是在确定凶手身边没有人质的时候将其逮捕。至于警方究竟会选择哪一种方式，完全得视情况而定。

「一旦主动出击，成功率必须是百分之百——无论是人质死亡，还是凶手逃脱，都是失败。而失败的代价，警署根本承担不起。」

然而，万幸的是，警方所掌握的信息在6月18日得到了更新，而也就是这次更新，使我们最终敲定了对凶手进行逮捕的方法。

为了搜寻黑子哲也的遗体，警署在6月16日派出了直升飞机，并要求其对T市的所有河道以及内海进行搜查。接连两天，警方都一无所获。

然而，在开始搜寻后的第三天，即6月18日，警方获得了重大的发现。

6月18日清晨，约7点45分，塔台以及警署接收到了直升机飞行员传来的数张图像。飞行员的要求很明确——他希望我们立即对这几张图像进行人脸识别。

「似乎是一对在海边欣赏风景的情侣——男孩戴着一顶鸭舌帽，正在向天空张望，而有着浅蓝色中发的女孩则是在低着头玩沙子。」

「可这分明是非常普通的景象，有必要进行人脸识别么？」

然而，飞行员抛来的下一句话却是让围坐在控制台前的人都愣住了。

“那个男生……是不是黄濑凉太？”

在近十分钟的调查与对比后，我们得出了一个令在座所有人都震惊不已的结果：图像中的男生的确是黄濑凉太，但站在他身侧的人根本就不是我们最初所认为的他的“女朋友”，而是黑子哲也。

事实上，人脸识别并没有判断出有着浅色蓝发的人的身份——由于对方低着脑袋，我们根本无法看清他的面容。然而，无论是从发色，还是从身材的角度来看，黄濑凉太身旁的人都与在近两个半月前来报案的女孩所描述的失踪男生的特征完全一致。而这个男生的头发之所以看起来会比较长，则是因为他已经被凶手监禁了近两个半月了。

「所以，黑子哲也毫无疑问还活着。」

警署立刻下达了对黄濑凉太的逮捕令，与此同时，警署也最终决定了逮捕黄濑凉太的方式，即人质谈判。

理所当然地，我们也对飞行员所表现出来的极强的观察力感到敬佩——的确，任何一个并非黄濑凉太粉丝的人在看到这张模糊的图像时，是绝对不可能将图像中的男生与黄濑凉太联系起来的，更何况，黄濑凉太还戴着鸭舌帽。

然而，面对我们的惊叹，飞行员只是笑了笑。

“我起初并没有注意到他，是站在他身边的人引起了我的注意。”

“……欸？”

“一般来说，当天空中出现直升飞机时，地上的人都会下意识地抬头看。但是，站在他身边的那个男孩却完全没有，他始终都在玩沙子。这很奇怪。”

“……”

“所以，我就将图像放大了，然后，才发现戴鸭舌帽的那个男生其实是黄濑凉太。”

在此之后的数天内，警署紧急调集了一支由二十名特警，一名狙击手，三名刑警，以及一个人质谈判组所组成的共计三十人的逮捕队伍。除此之外，为了应对可能出现的人员伤亡，于我们同行的还会有一支专业的急救队，以及两辆救护车。

而队长，副队长，以及我就是这支队伍中那三名刑警。除却已经非常了解本案的副队长与我之外，其他人都被要求立即对7.19连环杀人案的各种细节，以及凶手与人质的性格与背景进行深度了解。

与此同时，警署也给我们下达了目标：最好的结果是黄濑凉太被逮捕，而黑子哲也被顺利解救，但如果出现任何突发状况，那么我们将以解救黑子哲也为最首要目标。换言之，如果有必要，狙击手可以将黄濑凉太击毙。

由于黄濑凉太在6月18日被目击到之后便几乎不出门了，我们不得不放弃在外拘捕他的方式。与此同时，我们将突击时间定在6月28日下午两点半，而地点则是黄濑凉太所居住的别墅。我们从6月25日起开始逐一将住得与黄濑凉太较近的邻居转移至安全的地方，并在6月27日的傍晚完成了所有的转移计划。6月28日早晨，我们将狙击手布置在正对黄濑凉太的房门的别墅的三楼卧室内。

2019年6月28日下午两点半，我们对黄濑凉太进行了首次喊话，并要求他放下武器，释放人质。

而在近15分钟后，黄濑凉太挟持着黑子哲也出现在了我们的面前。

我望着与自己不过只有30米距离的有着金色发丝的男孩，不禁微微出神——绝对的发光体。

「然而。」

“都不许动！否则，我杀了他！”

我猛然回神，将不知何时分泌出来的唾液咽进肚子——说不紧张是不可能的，这是我第一次亲临逮捕现场，而对方的气场强大得远远超过我的预期——这并非是一个连环杀手所该有的气势，相反，却更类似于一个极具人格魅力的人所具有的气质。

理所当然地，特警们立刻将准星对准了黄濑凉太的头部——这是我们先前所商量好的计策，为的就是让黄濑凉太误以为在场的二十名特警就是我们全部的攻击力，从而忽略埋伏于对面别墅三楼的狙击手。

为了稳住黄濑凉太的情绪，谈判组的主谈判立刻挺身而出——他需要判断出黄濑凉太是想将人质作为某种筹码，亦或是想与人质同归于尽。

幸运的是，黄濑凉太的动机属于前者，而在近45分钟的交谈后，黄濑凉太作出了妥协——他要求与第一名死者的父母见面。而理所当然地，我们立刻答应了他的请求，并联系了后勤部队，要求他们将第一名死者的父母带至现场。

然而，也就是这一举动，将警方原本精心策划的一切都引向了另一个结局。

在等待死者父母出现的过程中，我注意到黄濑凉太的状态似乎并不是很好，他的背脊始终靠着门板，而他握着手术刀的右手则是微微垂落。除此之外，身为人质的黑子哲也似乎也没有什么精神。

「说起来，黑子哲也给我的感觉非常微妙，我并不清楚是否是性格使然，他看上去并不慌张，同时，也没有表现出任何想要逃脱的欲望。」

这使我回想起了6月18日他们两人共同出现在海边的情景——凶手与人质同行本来就不甚正常，而人质有机会外出却不呼救更是令我百思不得其解。

在我看来，能够解释这一现象的基本只有三种可能：其一，人质受到凶手威胁，且深知自己无论如何都无法从凶手的控制中逃脱，因而放弃抵抗；其二，人质极度依赖凶手，甚至对其产生了爱慕的情绪，即人质可能身患斯德哥尔摩综合征；其三，人质其实根本就不是“人质”，而是凶手的共犯。

而如果黑子哲也的情况属于第三种，那么这将会是极为棘手的状况。

「但是。」

我将视线落在黄濑凉太的脸上——早在一个小时前，我便发现黄濑凉太的嘴角有流血，而这显然是被人击打脸部后才会出现的症状。但一个正常人显然并不会伸手打自己，那么，造成他这一伤口的人必然是黑子哲也。更何况，我从黄濑凉太的经纪人口中了解到黄濑凉太在最近两个月内多次受伤，而如果我的推测是正确的，那么导致黄濑凉太受伤的人依然是黑子哲也。

「因此，黄濑凉太与黑子哲也为共犯的可能性并不大——我并不认为互为共同体的两人起内讧，直至大打出手的概率会有多高。」

如此一来，黑子哲也更有可能是因为受到极大的威胁，或是爱慕黄濑凉太而选择不反抗。

「我需要进一步观察这两个人。」

因此，当谈判组的人员打算向黄濑凉太与黑子哲也提供水与食物时，我表示自己可以成为那个前去递水与食物的人。

预料之中的，黄濑凉太拒绝了我的好意，但当我提及黑子哲也时，他犹豫了一会儿，终究是接受了我的提议。

我遵循黄濑凉太的要求，将水与面包放在台阶上后便退回了原位。而黄濑凉太则是挟持着黑子哲也走上前，俯身去拣地上的食物，然而，也就是在这一刻，我忽然愣住了。

「黄濑凉太的左手所伸向的位置空无一物。」

「欸？」

我怔怔地望着对方的动作，瞳孔却是微微放大。

「视物错位症么？还是说……黄濑凉太实则已经失明了？」

然而，更出乎我意料的却是黑子哲也的举动——他在与我一样意识到这一点的瞬间，伸手托住了黄濑凉太的手腕，并将对方的手直接移到了矿泉水瓶旁。

「欸？为什么？」

还不等我反应过来，我便意识到自己与黑子哲也对视了——黑子哲也望着我，而他的视线在我的瞳孔处停留了近三秒钟。

在黄濑凉太挟持着黑子哲也退回原位后，我感到自己有些晕眩——大量的信息在瞬间涌入大脑，而我处理这些信息的速度却远不如它们更新的速度。

「黄濑凉太的视力必然存在问题，而黑子哲也对此心知肚明。但与其说黑子哲也方才的所作所为是出于想要帮助他人的本能，倒不如说他是在向我们隐瞒黄濑凉太的视力已经出现问题了的事实——他盯着我看了足足有三秒钟，而三秒钟实在是太长了。」

「为什么？难道黑子哲也真的对黄濑凉太抱有爱慕之情？可如果这是真的，那么他为什么要多次反抗，致使黄濑凉太受伤？」

「除此之外，在被押至房门外前依然选择出手反抗的人质，显然不可能会放弃逃脱。」

我微微蹙眉——这简直是无解。

然而，还不等我理清自己的思绪，第一名死者的父亲已经被带到了现场。然而，对方的到来非但没有解决问题，相反，却是毫无疑问将事态升级了。

「这名父亲不仅对黄濑凉太的质问无动于衷，同时，也对自己死去的儿子漠不关心，甚至，还大肆嘲讽了黄濑凉太的一无所知。」

我怔怔地望着站在自己身前的男人，脑中却只剩下一个念头——原来，这个世界上的确存在人渣，而他们生活得远比那些在道德旋涡中挣扎的人自在多了。

然而，我匆匆回神——我现在有更重要的事需要确认，那就是黄濑凉太的视力究竟已经退化到什么程度了。如果黄濑凉太已经失明了，那么这于警方而言是一个巨大的机会。

如此想着，我伸出自己的右手，在死者父亲的耳边比了一个V字——黄濑凉太现在所有的精力都在死者父亲身上，因而是不可能不注意到我的手势的，除非，他根本看不到。

「果然。」

我收回自己的右手。

「黄濑凉太根本没有注意到我的手势。换言之，他的视力已经退化到近乎失明了。」

我走到队长身边，微微侧身，而后伸手覆上对方的左耳，压低了自己的嗓音。

“……队长，黄濑凉太的视力有问题，近似失明。”

“……”

对方在我说完这句话后猛然转身，眼里尽是不可置信。

「这是真的。」

我望着眼前的人，而后坚定地点了点头。

而在近五分钟之后，我注意到队长微微侧了侧身——显然，这是给位于别墅三楼的狙击手的讯号：准备狙杀凶手。

然而，不出数秒，我所戴的耳麦里传来了狙击手的声音。

“目标所在位置过于靠内，无法瞄准头部。”

「欸？」

我匆忙转向黄濑凉太所站的位置——的确，由于黄濑凉太身高逼近一米九，且一直都靠着门板站立，而别墅屋檐又过深，狙击手根本看不到黄濑凉太的头部。

「显然，这是失误。」

然而，队长是绝不可能让狙击手下至二楼再进行瞄准的，因为所需的布置时间过长，而黄濑凉太现在的情绪并不稳定，随时有可能伤害人质。

既然如此，那么眼下的选择便只有一种了——狙击手首先开枪击穿黄濑凉太的左侧胸膛，而武警随后将立刻对黄濑凉太进行双连击补枪，以确保他死亡。

如此想着，我与其他人一样，紧紧盯着黄濑凉太，与此同时，将自己的余光落在队长身上——一旦队长下达指令，那么，决一胜负的时刻就到了。

然而，那时的自己却从未想过事态竟然会演变成这副模样。

「黑子哲也在队长下达射杀命令的瞬间挣脱了黄濑凉太的束缚，而在黄濑凉太试图将黑子哲也拽回来的刹那，狙击手扣动了扳机，而子弹却击中了黑子哲也的头部。」

之后发生的事情我已经记得不太清楚了——现场一片混乱，每个人都处于极度震惊中，根本无从反应。

近半分钟后，才有人想起需要呼叫在小区外待命的急救队。而在近两分钟后，才有人意识到我们此行的目的是逮捕黄濑凉太。

我滞在原地，任由人流在我身边穿梭——我的眼里只有那两个人。

「我望见了他们紧紧相交的十指，望见了他眼角晶莹的泪水，也望见了他在他的唇上印下的最为虔诚的一吻。」

他说，你们这群杀人犯。

我想，他也许并没有说错。

将黄濑凉太逮捕归案，并将黑子哲也送入医院抢救后，我受警署指名，成为了审理本案的总负责人。

在事发近五个小时后，我被告知黄濑凉太已经转醒了。

我作了一次深呼吸，以调整自己现在的心理状态，而后拣起办公桌上的文件夹，随狱警下至关押高智商罪犯的监狱。

而在抵达属于黄濑凉太的单人隔间前，我也见到了自己曾经的学长——那名曾凭借着优异成绩从国家刑警学院毕业的法医正盘腿坐在床上，看到我经过时，他冲我勾了勾嘴角。

“……醒了？”

我在黄濑凉太的隔间前站定。

“……比预计的时间清醒得要早些……有抗药性，你平时有在长期服用镇定剂么？”

“人质呢？他还活着么？”

他并没有回答我的问题。

“……你很关心他？”

我挑眉，试图从他的反应判断出他与黑子哲也的关系——在黑子哲也中弹前，我从未想过黄濑凉太对黑子哲也是否抱有恋慕之情，毕竟，他在挟持黑子哲也时，向警方所展示出的那一面着实不像是演戏，但在黑子哲也中弹后，他却宛如变成了另外一个人，而他眼里的悲伤与绝望根本无处可藏。

“……他还在抢救中。”

我并不知道自己是出于什么心理，但在反应过来前，我便已经将实情告知于眼前的人了。

黑子哲也确乎被抢救过来了。得知这一消息的我自然是万分高兴——这意味着黑子哲也将作为7.19连环杀案的唯一幸存者，向警方吐露一些有关本案的真相。然而，事情的发展却远没有我想象的那么顺利。黑子哲也在术后并没有任何苏醒的迹象，换言之，他极有可能变为植物人。而这于我而言无疑是一个巨大的打击，因为这意味着我将不得不从凶手本人口中了解案件的经过，而凶手往往不会乖乖就范。

而在之后数次与黄濑凉太的交谈中，我逐渐意识到对方的优势可能并不只有高智商这一点，也许是因为曾经做过演员，他的演技几乎到了炉火纯青的地步。大部分时候，即使我能感觉到他在说谎，我也无法准确地判断出哪些是谎言，哪些又是事实。

「掺杂着事实的谎言是最难被识破的。」

而黄濑凉太所提供的口供便是如此——他对自己所犯下的罪行供认不讳，甚至都不想请律师为自己辩护，但与此同时，他又会在某些地方闪烁其词——如果他不想回答警方提出的问题，那么他会有意识地转移审讯人员的注意力，或是将这一问题转变成另一问题回抛给审讯人员。而由于无法判断黄濑凉太的口供中哪些是事实，哪些又是谎言，警方只能将他所说的一切都纳入考量范畴。

我曾希冀着通过分析刑侦人员在黄濑凉太的别墅里找到的证据，便能找出他证词里的漏洞，并一举推翻他的口供，然而，事实却是黄濑凉太所描述的作案细节与刑侦人员所提供的物证毫无疑问是完全吻合的。

「滴水不漏。」

数个月匆匆过去，而由于黄濑凉太“极度配合”，警方对这起案件的审理很快便步入了尾声。

我想，自己也算是彻底理解黄濑凉太对黑子哲也所抱有的感情了。就如黄濑凉太本人所说的那样——因为我爱他，所以才会救他。

而我所获得的资料也的确证实了他的这一说法是正确的。

首先，警方曾一度认为黄濑凉太是在杀害死者后再对其进行角膜摘除手术的，然而，黄濑凉太却否认了这个观点，并表示他在绑架被害者后便立刻就对其进行了角膜摘除手术。可是，黑子哲也却是唯一一个没有被摘除眼角膜的受害者。

其次，当其他被害者都在被监禁两个月后惨遭杀害时，黑子哲也却幸存了近三个月，甚至等到了警方的人质营救。

最后，是我曾经考虑过的黄濑凉太杀害死者的顺序。黄濑凉太最恨的是致使他失明的那三个人：首先是第一名死者，其次是第二名死者，接着是第三名死者。而第四名死者是黄濑凉太的发型师，并在没有得到黄濑凉太许可的情况下将他的头发染成了黑色，因此黄濑凉太可能并不恨他，但也绝对不会喜欢他。第五名死者是T大的研究生，与黄濑凉太没有任何交集，换言之，黄濑凉太对他没有任何感觉。因此，如果我的推测是正确的话，那么黄濑凉太作案的顺序实则是以他最恨的人为开端，并以他最爱的人收尾。而7.19连环杀人案的最后一名受害者正是黑子哲也。

结合以上这三点，我可以断言，黄濑凉太在描述他对黑子哲也的感情时并没有撒谎——他确乎是爱着黑子哲也的。然而，我却无从知晓黑子哲也对黄濑凉太又抱有怎样的感情。根据黄濑凉太的证言，黑子哲也应该并不喜欢他，甚至还极度厌恶着他的为人处事。

在黄濑凉太入狱后的第四个月，国家最高法院正式开庭审理7.19连环杀人案。而结案时，黄濑凉太被判处死刑。

「由于判断失误从而导致人质头部中弹，参与这次逮捕行动的狙击手被降职。」

我在得知这一消息后也只能沉默不语，不过是无能为力罢了。

「在当时的情况下，根本就不可能有人能够预估到人质会突然脱逃。」

我垂下眼眸，望着桌上的各种办公文具，微微出神。

「说起来，真的没有人能够预估到人质会脱逃么？」

「那是肯定的吧，除却人质自己外，又有谁能够预判到那种情况？」

“……欸？人质自己？”

我不禁怔住了。

的确，黑子哲也不可能不清楚他要做什么——他想逃跑，但不幸的是他逃跑的时机正好与队长下达射杀指令的时间重合了。

“……正好重合？”

「可这未免也太巧了——与其说这是巧合，倒不如说黑子哲也就是看准了这个时机才选择脱逃的——毕竟，在此之前，黑子哲也完全没有表现出想要逃脱的欲望。」

“……说起来，我那个时候做的手势……”

虽然我当时那么做的目的在于判断黄濑凉太的视力状况，但黑子哲也毫无疑问是看到了那个手势的。而结合我之前所推测的他可能是在隐瞒黄濑凉太的视力已经出现问题了的事实，我是否可以认为他在看到我的手势后便确定我已经知道实情了？那么，我在此之后的举动其实相当于告诉了黑子哲也谁才是总指挥，而如果他足够聪明，那么他便能通过队长的一举一动判断出狙击手所在的位置。如此一来，他要做到在队长下达射杀指令的瞬间尝试逃跑并非不可能。

“……可他是人质……”

「正常情况下，没有人质会在意识到有人要狙击挟持者后依然选择轻举妄动——除非，他想死。」

“……所以……”

我猛地站起身，不过是不可置信。

「这根本不是什么误伤，而是黑子哲也自导自演的自杀事件。」

而要做到如此，黑子哲也是不可能不爱黄濑凉太的。

「因为，他的所作所为，分明是为了替他挡子弹。」

2019年12月24日，法务大臣所签署的对黄濑凉太执行死刑的命令被下达至我们警署。

当我在刑场的教诲室内见到黄濑凉太时，我无意识地咬紧了自己的下唇。

黄濑凉太现在已经完全失明了，若是没有我的帮助，他根本没有办法做到向普通人那样在方桌前坐下。

早在数月前，我在了解了黄濑凉太的经历与他的作案动机后曾一度怀疑自己的做法是否是正确的——黄濑凉太本该前程似锦，而我却亲手将他送进了监狱。

「该受到制裁的人不是他，但他也确实是该受到制裁的人。」

我感到自己的鼻尖有些发酸——身为一名刑警，我自然不可能是什么感性的人。但此时此刻，我却万分庆幸对方无法看见我的表情——我想，自己现在要葬送的可能不仅仅是一个与我年龄相仿且意气相合的朋友，还是曾经属于我的那一段深信这个世界上有着绝对的公平与正义的流金岁月。

想着如果知道真相后，便可以死而无憾，我将自己所推测的关于黑子哲也被“误伤”的实情告知了眼前的人，并在确认他已然理解了我的想法后，笑着告诉他，我觉得，他的爱，你得到了。

黄濑凉太于2019年12月24日被执行绞刑，他离开这个世界时，正值平安夜，大雪纷飞。

我遵循他的意愿，将那枚50元的硬币寄至了黑子哲也所在的医院。

在此之后的五年里，以7.19连环杀人案为契机，我得到了警署上层的破格提拔，而我所擅长的犯罪心理学也逐渐开始被使用于此后案件的侦破上。我向我的导师以及同事证明了单纯依靠直觉与本能的推理并非一无是处，而它之所以会被认为是非主流的破案手段，仅仅是因为在高科技时代的主导下，它被隐藏在了各种实物物证的阴影下。而当人证物证缺失时，它的重要性便得以体现，毕竟，人心必然存在漏洞。

在黄濑凉太离世五年后，我听说，黑子哲也苏醒了，但却失去了全部的记忆。

我听说，黑子哲也在一位女孩的细心照顾下安全度过了康复期，而她正是当年前来报案的那名女生。

我听说，黑子哲也再次回到T大，主修调香，并在一年后获得了本科学位。

我听说，黑子哲也奔赴法国，并在巴黎的香水学院进修。

我听说，黑子哲也结婚了，并在这一年后成为了一个可爱男孩的父亲。

我也听说，黑子哲也制作出了一款名为Replica，即复制品的香水，而它有着极为明亮而温暖的香调。

2034年12月24日的清晨，已经是一级警督的我前往市公墓，为黄濑凉太扫墓。然而，就在我即将抵达目的地的时候，我忽然望见黄濑凉太的坟前正站着一个有着冰蓝色发丝的男人，而他身旁则是一个看上去不过三四岁的男孩。

我看到，他在与那个男孩说了几句话后，微笑着伸手揉乱了对方浅色的发丝。而后，他牵起男孩的手，转身离去。

2034年12月25日，我发现，雪停了。

番外·完  
感谢看到这里的你


End file.
